El ocaso de un amor imposible
by Vixen888
Summary: Dioses se disputan la tierra. Hinata yace condenada en el infierno por culpa de Naruto, Sasuke trata de vengarla matando a su asesino y traerla de regreso, pero si Naruto es el único que puede salvar al mundo ¿logrará hacerlo? LEMON Hard Bleed Love n War
1. Prólogo

Creo que me gusta atormentarme... y hoy deje salir la parte sombría de mí. Se supone que esta historia es relativamente corta, pero me encuentro tan distante de la realidad que aún no me decido. Y cuando por fin volví mis pies a la tierra ya había escrito esto. Así que pensé ¿Por que que no publicarlo?

Y entonces lo hice... Disculpen el atrevimiento.

Ahora, como tomo la mayoría de las cosas de la mitología japonesa tengo que explicar unos términos como Izanagi e Izanami, que son el dios y la diosa creadores, pero Izanami es mala y trajo la muerte al mundo. Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi y Susanoo son los tres dioses nobles del cielo y el sol, la luna y la noche, y la tormenta y el rayo respectivamente. Y ya de mi propia imaginación me sigo con los nombres _Junsuinatsuki_ (que se pronuncia Junsuinátsuki) que significa Luna Pura o Pureza de la Luna y _Kuroishi_ (Kuróishi) que se interpreta como Oscura Muerte o Muerte oscura, y son realmente traducciones del japones.

**Advertencia:** Les parecera extraña la historia, pero este es el _prólogo_, por así decirlo, ya que en el primer capítulo contaré como es que llegaron a todo esto. Tendran dudas, pero la historia las responderá conforme avance.

_Esta es una historia del inframundo en donde los conflictos entre los dioses con respecto a los humanos llegan al límite._

Un error tan grande no podría ser perdonado por mucho amor que hubiere... ¿verdad?

* * *

**El ocaso de un amor imposible**

"_**No puedo dejar de llorar….**_

_**Duele demasiado…"**_

Se escuchaba doloroso y profundo el lamento de una suave y delicada voz femenina haciendo eco en la nada del vacio.

-¿Qué?-

¿De donde había salido esa voz? Se suponía que en ese sitio solo podría estar el. Pero su entrañable recuerdo se coló a lo más hondo de su subconciente por la carga que representaba.

Estaba muriendo, pero escapó a su mente por un segundo unicamente. Estando algo sin sentido y totalmente desdichado.

.

-**Niño**- reconoció esa lóbrega voz que siempre lo atormentaba con su presencia al apoderarse de su cuerpo y obligarlo a desatar su poder sobre todos aún si ese nunca había sido su objetivo, ya que lastimaba a los que más quería, matando tanto a culpables como a inocentes. Manchando con el carmesí de su sangre la tierra bajo sus pies y con su metálico olor inundando sus pulmones, acuchillando su interior. Dejando cernir sobre él toda la culpa cuando regresaba en si mismo. Haciéndose consiente de la destrucción que había provocado.

-Kyubi…- vió detrás de enorme jaula que lo encerraba en su interior. Pero solo lograba divisar su sombra.

Por un segundo no se vio movimiento alguno hasta que aquel rubio trató de acercarse a los barrotes y el oscuro demonio se hizo hacia atrás con un inevitable y extraordinario miedo nunca antes conocido por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. Nunca lo imaginó.

-**Aléjate, ya has hecho suficiente**-

-¿Qué?- No había nada de coherencia en lo que estaba pasando. El zorro de nueve colas nunca sería condescendiente con nadie. Menos con el.

Se quedo estupefacto un rato, sin saber que hacer. Pero luego retomó la palabra con rudeza.

-**Condenaste a Junsuinatsuki**- sonó al tiempo que la energía voraz del demonio parecía volverse parcimoniosa y melancólica, bañada en soledad. Sumergiéndolo todo en su profundo rigor eterno. -**La condenaste...**-

Ni siquiera el, siendo tan poderoso, pudo hacer algo al respecto, pues nunca lo notó. Y cuando por fin lo supo ya era tarde. No quedaba más que hacer.

Era el fin, y el inframundo subiría a la tierra irremediablemente, quedando todo a merced de la fría y dañina oscuridad que lo devoraría todo con crueldad, sin compasión alguna. La vida sería un eterno estado de putrefacción que al paso del tiempo acabaría con los rastros de lo que una vez fue un mundo lleno de luz.

-¿Junsui… nátsuki…?- salió de los labios del ojo azul con un gélido vaho aterrador. Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre pero todo su cuerpo se tensó al escucharlo. Había cierta familiaridad indefinible para su entendimiento.

En ese instante, como si siempre hubiere estado cayendo, Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba donde una flor de un azul intenso inexplicablemente bello caía en medio de un baile pacífico y torturantemente hermoso en el aire sin viento inexistente de su cabeza pero con una cuchillante frialdad alrededor suyo. Todo excepto ella.

_**-Naruto kun-**_

Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz que en un principio derramaba sufrimiento en su tono.

-Hinata…- abrió inconmesurablemente sus ojos al reconocerla, comenzaron a temblar por el impacto y el horror cuando aquel lirio azul comenzó a quemarse por una llama rojiza cruel y lacerante.

_**¡¡Nooo!!**_

Volvió a escucharse su voz, esta sufriendo su alma y Naruto podía oírla claramente como si estuviera con ella, viviéndolo al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir su dolor al ver aquella llama consumir sin piedad esa pulcra e inexorablemente inocente flor.

_**¡No! ¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Naruto!... ¡Noo! ¡No!... **_

Calló permaneciendo en silencio total, estaba quemándose al caer quedando justo en ese instante frente a sus ojos. No podía creerlo.

_**¡Por favor…!**_

Suplicaba aquella voz, aquella calcinante voz que lo quemaba como si estuviera bajo la lluvia de su desolado llanto.

…_**por favor…**_

_**Naruto kun…**_

Una fugaz y nítida escena se poso en su mente mostrándole lo que nunca supo y que había pasado por su causa. Su memoria estaba llena de lagunas como producto del venidero fin de su ciclo vital. Era decadente el no recordar en ese último aliento suyo tan aplastente y largo en el que se tomaba la molestia de hacer una retrospección tan absurda así como necesaria. Pero esa imagen lo helo.

Era joven, alta y esbelta, con una piel sumamente blanca y un sedoso cabello lacio y largo, tan oscuro como la noche, y que enmarcaba su cara al tiempo que cada hebra de su cabellera se movia con brusquedad hacia todos lados por la violencia con la que el fuego que la estaba quemando ardía.

Su rostro tenía una expresión demacrada que deprimiría a cualquiera con solo verla por lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos, esa cristalina y pura mirada clara y blanca observándolo, con dolor, con pena. Con sacrificio. Con lágrimas que dolían como la más fiera punzada que pudiera atacarla, estaba soportando lo que sería su castigo y pena en el infierno con una brutal entrada reposando en un lecho de llamas, pero el solo veía su cuerpo, vestido con un kimono lila de un tono tan claro que a penas podía definirse.

De su boca, saliendo por la camisura de sus finos y contorneados labios cerrados, un hilo de sangre se dibujaba rojo como nunca se imaginaría ver un color. Y sus lágrimas, brillando por si solas, indiferentes a la cruel luminosidad del fuego del infierno, eran azules y puras bajando por sus mejillas y desapareciendo al caer de su rostro.

La miro un segundo, solo un segundo que fue más que suficiente para comprenderlo todo cuando su dolorosa mirada se apagó al cerrar los ojos resignada, con la sombra de una sonrisa que no estaba en ella desde hacía ya un tiempo, haciéndolo sentir su resignación. Su completa aceptación al sufrimiento perpetuo del infierno para salvarlo a él. Por ÉL, quien no la salvó a ella por mucho que fuere esa su última voluntad, pues a pesar de poder podido hecerlo, el acabó siendo el responsable de llevarla al lecho de la muerte, entregándola entera a la oscuridad.

¿Es que nunca sintió por ella ni siquiera un poco de amor? ¿Tan solo un poco?

-No…- regresó a su mente después de haberse perdido en esa terrible imagen tan inmersa en lo marcaba el fin.

Callo de rodillas aún con los ojos totalmente abiertos y permaneciendo boquiabierto. Su espalda estaba recta, veía la nada. Había visto el alma Hinata siendo condenada por voluntad, ¿y todo por que? ¿Por el? ¿Por Naruto? ¿Por aquel a quien amo tanto y nunca la miró?

-Hinata…- dijo con el hilo de voz que le quedaba. Las cenizas de la flor acabaron por desaparecerse con él doblegado por lo que había visto -¡¡¡HINATA!!!- gritó con toda su fuerza rompiendo con el mismo todo su entorno, quedando solo el, muy pequeño. Sus manos hechas puños, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus lágrimas cayendo con su desgarradora pena.

Se hiso hacia delante, golpeo el piso cubierto por la leve capa de agua que había. Estaba acabado. Ella lo mató por dentro al salvarlo.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta.

*

-**No mereces ser salvado**- volvió a hablar el demonio, acercándose a la reja que los separaba únicamente por lástima. Naruto lo escuchó y subió el rostro para mirarlo, seguía destruido por lo inocuo de Hinata que se había perdido en el submundo en las garras del mal. –**Pero al final su sacrificio será en vano si no te saco de aquí**-

El rostro del rubio se torno lleno de impresión. Lo que más quería en ese momento era morir… pero, no podía…

-**Odio tener que salvarte el pellejo. Yo la odiaba por ser débil y después por resultar ser quien era, pero la respetaba, pues no estaba a su altura como para enfrentarme a ella sin ser castigo por los dioses**- se acercó aún mas- **Pero tú, tu eres despreciable, no la merecías aún cuando ella estaba en forma humana. Tsukiyomi le otorgó la inseguridad y la fealdad para protegerla y que muriera lo más pronto posible y que regresara al reino de los dioses, pero sobrevivió, sobrevivió gracias a ti llegando a romper lo que el le brindó. Desatando su propio poder… Y entonces tú la mataste**-

-No…- Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no lo soportaba -¡¡Basta!!-

-**No intentes escapar Naruto**- se vio por fin al demonio de nueve colas claramente, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, enfermizos, su pelaje antes feroz se encontraba áspero y vulgar. Sucio. Estaba terrible para ser de quien se trataba y debería infundir miedo, pero esta vez no.

La oscuridad del inframundo lo afectaba, pero al estar unido a Naruto podía medio solventarlo. Pero con todo y esoi era denigrante estar con el, quien lo causare todo.

-¡¡Yo no lo sabía!!- replicó tratando de hallar una escusa.

**-¡Tu no la merecías!- **respondió colérico el demonio –**Tu… Humano…- **sonaba su odio –**No intentes escapar ahora. No puedes**-

Naruto sintió de golpe esa herida abierta cuando miró su pecho. Ahí, debajo de su corazón, atravesándolo hasta llegar a su espalda, estaba aquel agujero de espada que le estaba devolviendo el dolor de la pelea que el estaba perdiendo…

*

En cuanto abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró en esa última escena en la que estaba justo antes de que se perdiera su mente en la oscuridad y se traumara con lo que acababa de ver y sentir por lo que se enteró.

El temible ocaso carmesí, rojo como la sangre estaba desapareciendo en la lejanía. Ambos estaban en la cima del templo de esa montaña. El crepúsculo marcaba con deshonra la hora de su muerte.

Abajo se encontraba la aldea, Konoha, toda resumida a cenizas y aún ardiendo en algunas partes de su acabada esencia. Sin población. Sin sobrevivientes. Sasuke había logrado su venganza, destruyó Konoha. Fue en ese entonces, cuando caminaba hacia el sendero de la muerte cuando él apareció. Aquella deidad de la que ningún otro mortal había sido capaz de ver.

Pero el Uchiha no era ningún mortal. Ya no.

-Sa… Sasuke…- lo miró con la punzada de dolor doblándolo y desfigurándole el rostro por lo insoportable que era. El azabache esta frente a el, con la mirada perdida mientras lo asesinaba. Lo había atravezado de tal forma que lo alzo en el aire de arriba a bajo con aquel movimiento letal.

Cuando Naruto pronunció su nombre, regresando a la realidad, movió sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos ónix llenos de odio y mostrando una frialdad inhumana hasta toparse con los azules del Uzumaki impávidos, padecientes de la más terrible de las desolaciones. Mirando, interrogando. Maldiciéndolo.

¿Cómo ser Hokage de una aldea que ya no existía?

-¿Ahora lo sientes?- preguntó el pelinegro con una inmutable voz a pesar de tener la sangre del rubio en la cara, en la ropa y en las manos de haber resbalado por su espada hasta ellas. -¿Ahora lo sientes Naruto?- volvió a preguntar con rencor.

-Agh…- se quejó el Uzumaki escupiendo sangre al sentir cuando el Uchiha metía con más fuerza y desición el filo de la espada en su cuerpo, girándola, cortando irremediablemente sus víceras y pulverizando los huesos que se topaban en su camino. -Sasuke…-

-¿Ahora sientes lo mismo que ella Naruto? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentir el dolor?- volvió a girar la espada doblando más al rubio y haciendo caer más sangre a borbotones de su cuerpo...

-Ugh...-

–Ella no tenía que morir, te iba a dejar en el olvido en cuanto hubiera dejado su cuerpo humano- le susurró al oído al estar el rubio tan cerca de su cuello por la posición en la que Sasuke lo estaba matando.

-Hinata…- trataba de pronunciar, pero ya no resistía. El demonio de nueve colas no había podido enfrentarse ante la ira de un dios.

-Si, a Hinata le gustabas Naruto- decía con veneno en su sombría vozm rencorosa y maldita –Pero Junsuinatsuki me amaba a MI...- en ese instante retiró la espada de Naruto alzándola por debajo de su cabeza en horizontal mientras el cuerpo de este caía de bruces al suelo.

_**-¡Naruto!-**_

Si. Lo recordaba. El como ella se sacrificó por él de nuevo a pesar de haberse atrevido a ignorar sus sentimientos; el como aceptó condenar su alma al infierno por siempre con tal de salvar su vida. Y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla al verla convertirse en aquella doncella extremadamente bella en que se transformó antes de bajar a las llamas eternas del inframundo.

-Hinata…- recordaba sus lágrimas con esa profunda tristeza que la llevaron a ofrecer su alma a cambio del bienestar de Naruto. Con ese amor marchito jamás correspondido.

El dios de la noche encolerizó mandando sombras para destruir al mortal por el cual su hija se había sacrificado, pero tan lejos llegaba el sacrificio de Hinata que no pudieron tocarlo.

Para Sasuke, era el pacto de los dioses lo que lo llevaron a involucrase con Hinata. Conoció lo que no le había sido revelado de su alma: Kuroishi.

Sin embargó cayó a los pies de la Luna pura que se le presentó en el camino cuando Susanoo le ordenó capturarla. Así había sido planeado y así fue.

Miraba desde la lejanía a Hinata sin mostrar su presencia durante el día y amaba a Junsuinatsuki por la noche.

Pero Junsuinatsuki murió de día con la conciencia de Hinata y sus recuerdos...

.

-¡¡La encadenaste al sufrimiento eterno!! ¡Aaaah!- volvió a atravesar al rubio en el suelo, esta vez en el corazón. Volvió a vomitar sangre convulsionándose en espasmos apruptos de su muerte tan próxima a llegar. Miraba al cielo con el sol ocultándose en las montañas y la luna creciente reinando entre las nubes, pero sin vida, sin brillo. Todo por que Hinata había muerto, la luz de la luna se había esfumado.

-**Resiste chico. Resiste**- escuchaba al zorro de nueve colas en su interior con pocas fuerzas.

-Kyubi…-

**-Solo vagaras en el limbo por corto tiempo, tienes que resistir. Tienes que ser más fuerte que la muerte, o si no Izanami habrá ganado-.**

.

-¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si Hinata ya no estará aquí nunca más?- se le volvía borrosa la vista al igual que la imagen de Sasuke con aquella oscuridad emanando de el, todo como estragos del término de su vida con esas mortales heridas.

No debía decírselo, estaba prohibido solo por ser el único que podría salvar a la tierra en un vuelco del destino, pero si Naruto no tenía la voluntad para regresar entonces no habría esperanza.

-**Eso no es tan cierto como crees**-

Naruto desorbitó los ojos de nuevo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó en su mente inquieto –¡Habla!-

-**Sasuke no solo esta vengando a Hinata tomando tu vida Naruto, lo hace por que hay una ínfima posibilidad de que destruyéndote a ti ella pueda regresar liberada por Izanami…-**

Naruto enfureció.

-¿Entonces para que volver si ella puede regresar a la vida con mi muerte?-

El Kyubi nunca imaginó ver a Naruto tan destruido por la muerte de Hinata si hasta hacía unos días seguía pensando en Sakura. Pero todo cambió de súbito dando un vuelco total al desenmascarse la verdad acerca de las raíces de Hinata y su misterioso pasado. Aunado a eso la desesperación de Sasuke cuando Hinata murió mostrando la cara del poder que nunca se había revelado ni siquiera para el.

El heredero de un dios había vencido al Kyubi.

-¡Hinataaa!¡Hinata!- corrió hasta ella cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo una vez Junsuinatsuki desaparició cuando los enviados de la muerte se la llevaron. -¡Hinata!- acogió su cuerpo entre sus brazos, seguía con ese traje que había aparecido de la nada bordado con hilos de oro y adornado con diamantes y piedras preciosas. –Hinata…- se volvió un susurro su voz ya sin fuerza. Acababa de aceptar ir al infierno solo por el. Su piel estaba fría y gris, enferma del mal, inherte y floja. Vacía del alma. –No…-

.

Y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en luces plateadas y azules dejando los brazos del rubio vacios, con sus lágrimas cayendo a la nada.

-Hinata…- se partía completamente.

La primera vez que la vio convirtiéndose en Junsuinatsuki y la primera en que ella estuvo consiente de lo que le pasaba, de lo que ocurría en todas noches que quedaban en blanco al despertar al día siguiente, fue lo más deslumbrante de todo, lamentablemente en esa horrible situación. Pero ya lo había hecho. Estaba sellado su trato.

**-Por que si regresa con tu muerte a manos de Sasuke ella volverá como Junsuinatsuki y el mundo se sumirá en tiniblas para siempre… pero… si lograras traerla de regreso al forzarlos a retornarla y llendo tu por ella, Hinata, volvería tal y como se fue, recordándolo todo. Recordándote a ti…-**

Naruto no sabía que pensar, la espada de Sasuke estaba en aire de nuevo para encestar el golpe final. Sus ojos lo fulminaban con su odio por matar a Hinata y dejarlo sin la esperanza de recuperarla a pesar de poder levantar a los muertos solo por estar fuera de su alcanze al ser esa su última voluntad: Naruto.

-**Si Tsukiyomi ve de vuelta a su hija a su lado se retirará de la causa de Izanami y dejará de apoyar a Susanoo. Liberando a Amaterasu y trayendo el sol de nuevo al cielo, al términode la noche se acabará la oscuridad que Izanami quiere traer a la tierra. Pero solo podrá ser así si regresas a tiempo…-**

En ese instante en que los ojos de Sasuke lo perforaban en lo más interno de su ser, Naruto volvió a pensar…

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?- preguntó directo.

El demonio calló un segundo mientras el rubio veía el brillo de la espada destellar con su sangre en ella. Tenía razón, el zorro de nueve colas no tenía más en su interior que odio y sed de destrucción, pero había algo más que lo estaba inquietando desde el instante en que Hinata salió de la nada como la primera vez y la vio de forma irrevocable vender su alma.

**-Por que si tu mueres yo regresaré al infierno y a las sádicas garras de Izanami que terminaran castigándome sin piedad únicamente por haber estado encerrado dentro de ti durante más de diecisiete años…-**

Los ojos de Naruto temblaron por última vez cuando la espada de Sasuke lo atravezo dando fin a su vida definitivamente, disipando por completo sus funciones cerebrales.

-Muere…-

* * *

Bien, tuve problemas al subirla por que creo que mi compu va a morirse de tantos virus, pero bueno, aqui esta, tediosamente rara pero aqui esta.

Ahora, lo siquiente es explicar como fue que Hinata vendió su alma para salvar a Naruto, por que y como lo hizo, y en que circunstancias.

Y no se aún si terminará Hinata con Sasuke o terminara con Naruto, así que no se fíen y díganme que sería lo más conveniente...

Sin más que contar los dejo.

ViX


	2. El Inframundo

No sabía cuando podría publicar la continuación de esta historia en la semana así que me lanzé a hacerla hoy.

Tenía que contar esto por que es el inicio de como comenzaron los conflictos entre los dioses y para que se pueda entender el por que pasaran las cosas. Mezclo historia mitológica con mis propias ideas, así que hay parte de verdad (Kojiki)... solo que yo decidí cambiar algunas cosas de los dioses como su perfil y vestimenta...

En el siguiente capítulo ya se podrá ver lo que pasó en Konoha, ya que lo que paso en el país del fuego se quedó en el país del fuego, y nadie debió haberlo sabido.

Solo que... a alguien tuvo que rompérsele el corazón...

* * *

**El Ocaso de un amor imposible**

_*****_

_******_

_*****_

_**-No te pido que mates a Sasuke Itachi…**_

_*****_

…_**pero estando en tus manos puedes escribir un futuro mejor para la tierra…-**_

_*****_

_******_

_*****_

•**Capítulo 1: **El Inframundo

Cuando cruzo las puertas del infierno supo que el espacio tiempo de aquel lugar era diferente; y que en cualquier momento vendría hacia el quien lo llevara a su última morada para comenzar a transigir lo que una vida de asesinatos conllevaba.

.

Pero esto no pasó.

.

Vagó por días, o por lo menos lo que parecieron días en aquel negro profundo del entorno. La poca iluminación a penas le permitía ver, y lo que sus ojos presenciaban no era nada agradable. Se vislumbraban las catacumbas de los prisioneros, los árboles sangrantes, las torturas de los pecadores, el obseno antiplacer de los libidinosos. La lluvia de azufre callendo de las montañas rocosas en horizontal batiéndo todo, corroyendo lo que estuviera en su paso. Los pasajes de lava, el cielo a veces rojo, las criaturas infernales más peligrosas volando en lo alto, alimentándose de almas y energía espiritual, las mas burdas y bajas jugaban con los cuerpos de los réprobos, enfrentándose todos encarnizadamente en la alucinación de una mente siniestramente sádica.

Los cadáveres caminaban, sus extremidades caían, casi no tenían órganos y estaban faltos de piel a menos que estuviera quemada. Y aún así, sin conciencia, siguiendo solo los bajo instintos de su cerebro, emitían guturales sonidos de su garganta con las cuerdas vocales roídas.

Era un sitio sin esperanza, y el estaba a punto de unírseles a ellos.

Caminó sin rumbo varios kilómetros a lo que parecía ser el sur cuando alcanzó ver en la lejanía un palacio con punta de pagoda, sumido en un valle y rodeado de un abismo. Según la leyenda ahí se encontraría Izanami, vigilando al lado de sus dioses de la muerte el inframundo. Pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar en ello en cuanto un destello dorado comenzó a lastimarle los ojos con su luz al aparecer encima de una roca. Estaba en un risco, con un mar negro del otro lado. Y ella apareció.

Se detuvo para observar de que se trataba, y entonces apareció una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono amarillo y anaranjado sobre la enorme formación rocosa. El obi era rojo y llevaba un collar con un sol, sus zori eran altas y solo tenían una teja en la suela de cada zapato con la cual caminar requería un gran maestría para dominarlos. Su cabello era rubio, caía en caireles por su espalda y destellaba con luces de sol; su piel era lozana y las mangas de su vestimenta eran largas. Cuando abrió los párpados unos bellos ojos ambar dejaron verse, y después de unos segundos de costumbre por su llegada, dirigió la vista hacia el.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo su nombre mientras se ponía de pie. El pelinegro la miraba inquisitivamente, esa habilidad no podía ser de un ninja por más poderoso que fuere.

-¿Qué esta haciendo una divinidad visitando a un condenado en el infierno?- respondió sosteníendole la mirada. Pero al no recibir respuesta siguió de largo en su camino.

-Aguarda- lo detuvo bajando hacia el. Frenó sus pasos en seco –Ya sabes quien soy, pero no sabes por que estoy aquí-

-Regresa al cielo Amaterasu el amanecer esta esperando por ti- contestó.

-No habrá ningún otro amanecer si no me escuchas- le habló atrayendo su atención con esa frase.

-Ningún dios, por más benevolente que sea, suplicaría- volvió su rostro hacia ella. Amaterasu bajo la mirada tristemente. -¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó.

-Las técnicas del poder Uchiha han sido bautizadas con nuestros nombres. Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, tienes que escucharme…- llegó a su lado sacando de entre las mangas de su kimono un pergamino de bordes rojos y un muy caracterísitico sello con forma de abanico en el centro. La insignia Uchiha.

En cuanto lo vio los recuerdos llegaron a Itachi con mucho pesar. Aquella vez donde le fue revelado todo lo de su familia.

Tomo con fuerza el pergamino y lo abrió.

No esperaba que al leer las cosas cambiarían tan súbitamente para el a pesar de ya estar muerto.

*

_Para crear la tierra los dioses Izanagi e Izanami fueron convocados a cumplir con esta labor, por lo que bajaron el océano infinito para casarse. Solo que durante la ceremonia quien hablo primero saludando fue Izanami, así que todo lo que comenzó a nacer de su unión no servía._

_Preocupados por ello embarcaron a sus hijos deformes en un bote y los dejaron solos en el mar para después ir a preguntarles a los dioses en que se habían equivocado, siendo su respuesta que Izanagi era el que debía saludar primero en la ceremonia de matrimonio y no ella. Así que bajaron de nuevo haciendo las cosas bien esta vez._

_Lamentablemente la alegría de la proseperidad se vio truncada con la repentina muerte de Izanami al dar a luz a Kagutsuchi, la encarnación del fuego._

_Izanagi estaba furioso por esto y lo mató._

_Con una tristeza enorme por la muerte de su esposa, decidió ir a la Tenebrosa Tierra de los muertos a buscarla para que regresara con el, pero ya era tarde e Izanami se rehusó a regresar, pues ya había probado bocado del alimento de esa tierra volviéndose una con ella._

_En medio de la oscuridad Izanagi no podía ver bien a su esposa. Sin embargo, como dioses, supieron reconocerse mutuamente._

_Haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de convencimiento Izanagi logró hacer que su esposa aceptara subir de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, a lo cual puso solamente una condición: que la dejara dormir un poco antes de marcharse._

_Entonces Izanagi, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Izanami despertara, decidió encender un poco de fuego para alumbrarse. Pero cuando lo dirigió hacia su esposa no pudo soportar verla en aquel estado de descomposición tan avanzado, por lo que prefirió huir._

_Al sentir el rechazo, cuando despertó, Izanami se dedicó a seguirlo con ayuda de las criaturas del submundo para lograr capturarlo._

_Izanagi logró ocultarse hasta que pudo escapar, pero al salir a la superficie Izanami le juro matar a cada mil seres vivos cada día, a lo que el respondió que crearía mil quinientos entonces._

_Rendido y de vuelta a la luz, Izanagi se lavo la cara y de sus ojos y nariz nacieron sus hijos, los Tres Dioses Nobles: Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi y Susanoo._

_Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, quienes nacieron de sus ojos, les regaló la cima del mundo, a su hija el cielo y el sol para que pudiera regir el día, y aTsukiyomi la luna y la noche. Por último, a Susanoo, quien naciere de los remolinos de viento de su nariz, le regaló la tormenta y el trueno, conociéndose la historia de la creación de los seres humanos tal y como los escritos antiguos la narran._

_._

_El hombre creó pueblos y naciones, para que la Era Ninja lo dominara todo después..._

_._

_Pero paso el tiempo e Izanami no se quedó conforme en el Mundo de las Tinieblas con la muerte que ella había creado, por lo que mandó al mundo de los humanos el demonio más poderoso del averno creado por la corrupción de cada mortal._

_Rikodou Sennin, el legendario fundador del mundo ninja logró conquistarlo encerrándolo dentro de su cuerpo. Y a su muerte dividió su chakra en nueve demonios: Los Bijus. Surgiendo así los Jinchuuriki, la leyenda del sacrificio humano._

_Enfadada por esto con el paso de los años en el caos, sedujo a Susanoo a unirse a ella para destruir lo que había creado Izanagi y hacerlo pagar completamente por la deshonra que le causó. Así que con ayuda de del Dios de la Tormenta, un demonio subió a la tierra con el único fin de procrear la raza que lograría la dominación del mundo. Los humanos que controlarían el fuego y el rayo como regalos de Susanoo, cuyos ojos asesinos tuvieran en el reflejo de su alma maldita el rojo del infierno._

**_El clan Uchiha._**

_._

_La chica que se escogió para el demonio fue una cuya cuna fuera noble y poseyera la habilidad hereditaria más poderosa de todas en su tiempo, un Dojutsu infalible. Una Hyuuga que poseía un Byakugan que no tuviera defectos, y quien resultase ser la única que podría encender la pasión en lo más profundo de un demonio._

_Pasaron generaciones y el dujutsu que surgió, fruto de aquella unión maldita, fue nombrado Sharingan._

_Comenzó a evolucionar y a volverse cada vez más fuerte y letal. Era el momento de que naciera la destrucción, Kuroishi, la Muerte Oscura._

_Pero aún no había nacido nadie digno de este poder. Nadie hasta ahora..._

_._

Itachi aferró las manos al cuidadoso papiro, esas líneas las recordaba, las veía a la perfección en las imágenes de su recuerdo. Recordaba en su adolescencia haber leído aquello antes…

.

Solo que habiendo más escrito significaba que las cosas habían cambiado…

.

**_Entonces Amaterasu, enterada por su padre Izanagi, planeó destruir nuestra estirpe para que el mal nunca consumiera la tierra si venía del submundo._**

**_Se escogió a uno, aquel cuyos ojos sangraran y vieran todo aún más allá de la muerte para acabar con el clan._**

**_._**

**_Pero ha quedado uno en pie: El elegido._**

**_Y después de vivir como humano en un camino sombrío de destrucción, su muerte dictará el comienzo del Dios de la Oscuridad._**

**…**

Al terminar de leer Itachi dejó caer el pergamino al suelo anonadado. Era el último documento legítimo del Clan Uchiha habiendo sido completado por Madara, quien escribiera la última parte. En el se hablada de lo comienzos del clan, de su ascendencia maldita, y de su destino.

Supo comprender que fue el quien les entregó a Sasuke en bandeja de plata, y Madara, inmortal por decreto de Izanami, se encargaría de moldearlo para ser el futuro gobernante de la tierra una vez se volviera polvo y cenizas.

-No- su mundo se cayo junto con el, estaba impactado –No puede ser verdad…- arremetió con el Sharingan activado a pesar de ser un espectro mirando con desafío a la Diosa del Sol. Ella solo proyectaba soberbia y tal vez, algo de depresión…

-Estaba escrito Itachi- extendió la mano hacia abajo ordenándole al pergamino que flotara hasta ella, así que se levanto del piso y lo tomo cerrando sus dedos.

Caminó hasta el, tomo su mano y lo depositó en ella.

–Izanagi le ordenó a Madara escribir esta profesía-

-Debí haber matado a Sasuke…- exclamó sin fuerzas –Debí haberlo hecho…- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. –Hubiera estado mejor muerto que con esta carga-

-Eso no lo sabías-

-Nunca quise tomar su vida…- se recriminó –Y ahora será el títere de los dioses más perversos del mundo…-

-No, no- lo calmaba dulcemente Amaterasu –Acabará convirtiéndose en un Dios… pero su corazón estará encadenado a la amargura de las sombras, atormentándolo siempre- explicó –Por eso lo quieren a el, por todo el dolor que ha acumulado en su ser, por que lo convirtió en odio-

Itachi la miró sereno, parecía haberlo tranquilizado en verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- No por nada había bajado hasta alla por él si no necesitara algo que tuviere o pudiere hacer.

Amaterasu calló un segundo, no podía engañar a Itachi por más diosa que fuere. Así que decidió por fin decirle.

-Tu alma esta condenada al igual que la de Madara. Al permitirse escribir en el pergamino con su sangre se rompió la regla y ahora cualquier Uchiha puede hacerlo aún cuando ya este muerto- lo miró a los ojos con vergüenza. Los dioses no podían controlar a un grupo de humanos insurrectos, era humillante.

Itachi le regresó la mirada con desaprobación.

-Me estas pidiendo matar a mi hermano- regresó a mirarla con el Sharingan.

-El te mato primero-

-Esa fue mi decisión- contesto calmado pero firme –Ustedes los dioses juegan con nosotros sin pensar en las consecuencias- la recriminó por haber encausado el que él matara a su familia. Lo habían orillado al predisponer las cosas así en Konoha –Nos crearon para que nos destruyéramos entre todos... y tambien a nosotros mismos-

-Itachi-

-No me pidas esto ahora- la interrumpió –No ahora- le dio la espalda. Amaterasu se sintió ofuscada no por su insolencia sino tambien por su pena –Si Sasuke esta destinado a volverse un Dios no dejará vivo a Madara. Lo conozco, se que estará mejor así…-

-¡Claro que no!- negó en un chillido la rubia –No sabes lo que estas diciendo…- se afligió –sobre la tierra no volverá a caer un solo rayo de sol…- clavó los ojos en el piso.

-Eso te afectará a ti- declamó indiferente.

-¡A mi no me importa morir!- gritó indignada –Son los habitantes de la tierra a quienes quiero salvar- espetó dócil, como energúmena después, pero trató de calmarse con una asoladora sensación el cuerpo.

El Uchiha apenas si le prestaba atención. La escuchaba estando de espaldas a ella en ese risco de los confines del inframundo, abajo, en un mar negro, desembocaban ríos de sangre para mezclarse en lo profundo.

.

-Dices que no nos importa- irrumpió en su callar –Pero te equivocas, es en lo único en lo que pensamos los dioses, lo único que inunda nuestras mentes, lo que nos moleta y la vez admira… Los Humanos… los Ninjas…-

Caminó hacia el con los ojos cristalizados, deteniéndose a dos pasos de su espalda, mirando desde ese ángulo lo que tanto observaba el pelinegro.

Suspiró.

.

-No te pido que mates a Sasuke Itachi- le susurró a sus espaldas –No podrías hacerlo si todo lo que hiciste en vida fue por el…- toco su hombro con su cálida mano, tratando de no decaer más... –Tampoco te pido que me salves a mi o algún otro,… pero estando en tus manos puedes escribir un futuro mejor para la tierra…-

.

Itachi guardó silencio, y viéndolo por última vez Amaterasu lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos y con el pergamino en la mano que después de todo ya estaba en manos de sus dueños...

*

¿Por cuanto tiempo viviría la tierra antes de que Susanoo le dijera a Sasuke la verdad?

*

*


	3. Junsuinatsuki

Los secretos apareceran, y la lluvía lavará la tierra.

Pero los pecados quedan, su huella nunca se borrará

Con su estigmatizado corazón ella morirá...

* * *

**:**

*****

**"En los Hyuuga nacerá la perla que he dado a luz antes, primogénita de la luna y la noche…**

**…pero deberán dejarla morir…**

*****

**Ese es su destino…"**

*****

•**Capítulo 2:** Junsuinatsuki

.

-¡Mamá!- reía dulcemente una niña de preciosos ojos grises mientras corría por la ladera de una colina. El camino estaba rodeado por árboles del Sakura que estaban floreciendo y dejaban el suelo y la brisa llena de sus sonrosadas flores.

Por el mismo sendero caminaba su madre unos pasos más adelante donde se detuvo a observar la lejanía de un barranco cercano por donde se declinaba una enorme cascada de agua cristalina.

Era tierra virgen y habían muchas cosas de ese lugar que ningún otro ninja podría ver o visitar algún día. Todos excepto ella.

Y es que era tierra sagrada.

-Mamá, mamá- la llamaba la pequeña de no más de seis años con varias flores entre los brazos. Aquella mujer de larga cabellera negra sonrió –Mira mamá son lirios- le mostraba –Nunca había visto lirios así de azules, nunca de este color-

-Probablemente por que no son de la tierra Junsuinatsuki- acarició la mejilla de su hija con ternura –Han sido creadas por los dioses-

El rostro inocente de la niña miró a su madre con confusión. Su infantil cabello negro brillaba de color azul por la luz.

-¿Dioses?- inclinó la cabeza dulcemente -¿Creadas por los dioses?- preguntaba confusa -¿Qué es un Dios mami?- cuestionó a su madre con ingenuidad mientras una sombra de tristeza se dibuja en el rostro de esta.

-Las divinidades son caprichosas Junsuinatsuki- bajó a su altura para abrazarla, estrechándola contra su pecho para conjuntar los latidos de sus corazones. Estaba triste. Se sabia derrotada en espera de que el destino las alcanzara.

.

-¿Mami?- se extrañó la menor.

-Espero que nunca tengas que ver la ira de los dioses- se separó de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá,… estas llorando- se angustió la niña estrujando el racimo de flores que acaba de cortar con preocupación. Su madre decidió cambiar rápidamente lo que le proyectaba, no quería preocuparla.

-No pasa nasa- se limpió la cara con la mano –Solamente son sentimentalismos absurdos- volvió a sonreírle a la pequeña que a pesar de ser renuente a creerle en un principio su cara la hizo tranquilizarse.

Entonces el sonido de unos pasos por entre los pastizales obligó a los ojos grises de Junsuinatsuki a dirigir la vista hacia donde provenía.

Un hombre alto, de cabello blanco se dejo ver caminando hacia ellas. Vestía una yukata negra con el obi plateado y una katana en el. Una espada que brillaba como si tuviera luz propia.

Sus ojos eran pacíficos, con un negro profundo en las pupilas y un iris gris, de igual tonalidad que los de la niña que estaba a unos metros de él.

-¡Papá!- Un halo de alegría le cruzo por el cuerpo desapareciendo todos los sentimientos negativos que pudiera sentir en ese momento. Como infante después de todo, corrió hacia su figura paterna con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó de igual forma esbozando una sonrisa -¿Cómo has estado Junsuinatsuki?- poso su mano en su pequeña cabeza para dedicarle una caricia.

-Bien papá, este sitio es increíble, mira los lirios que encontré, en casa no hay ninguno como estos o que se les parezcan- sonrió aún con más dulzura. Madura para su edad con unos modales impecables, y, muy joven para entender la lucha que se desataba entre los dioses por su existencia.

-Son bonitas- respondió él –…Muy bonitas he de admitir- tomo una entre sus manos encerrándola en su puño y mostrándosela a su hija, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. Entonces abrió la mano cuando una deslumbrante mariposa azul rey salió volando de ella dejando maravillada a la niña.

-Wa…- la veía volar en un halo de destellos plateados, y de inmediato se dispuso a seguirla.

Cuando se hubo alejado de él se puso de pie y se dirigió a observar a la madre con una mirada resignada. Ella sabía que nunca dejarían vivir a Junsuinatsuki en paz.

-Veo que se han acoplado Aoiumi- murmuró solo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Es maravilloso Tsukiyomi- contestó conversa –Pero sabes que yo no pertenezco aquí-

-Si las dejara regresar a tierra Amaterasu las encontraría-

-Lo se- respondió cabizbaja -Claro que lo se- volvió a mirarlo con resistencia –Pero no soporto la idea de tener que dejarla ir-

El Dios de la Noche hizo un gesto de disgusto por lo que dijo.

-No lo harán, por eso las traje aquí- se mostro inmutable. Firme, como el Dios que era.

-No puedes ocultarlo por tanto tiempo. Algún día lo sabrán- se dejo decir.

-Eso no pasará-

-Tsukiyomi…-

-No, tranquila- le dio la espalda –Amaterasu nunca me retaría y Susanoo lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar algo- regresó a mirarla –Ella es vital si quieren seguir manteniendo en secreto todo lo que los mortales no deben saber…-

Aoiumi volteó a ver a su hija como una extraña. Amaba a la niña, la quería con toda su alma y corazón así como amaba a Tsukiyomi.

Pero Junsuinatsuki no era humana y nunca podría vivir como tal.

*

*

-Junsuinatsuki- llamó a su hija Aoiumi. Ya era tarde y debían irse a acostar. No recibió respuesta alguna –Junsuinatsuki, ya es tarde, jugaremos mañana- bajó las escalera de la mansión en donde estaban hospedadas en aquel eden donde Tsukiyomi las había ocultado.

-Yuri, ¿has visto a Junsuinatsuki?- le preguntó a una esclava de la servidumbre.

-No, yo la hacía con usted-

La preocupación de dejo ver en su rostro.

_-… Junsuinatsuki… ¿en donde te metiste?...-_

*

*

A unos kilómetros de la cascada en donde habian estado en la mañana, en el justo sitio donde su hija se sintió mal de haber llegado tarde para despedir a su padre. Junsuinatsuki caminaba con paz medíatica por el agua que caía de la cascada, caminando sobre ella. Como solo un ninja entrenado lo podría hacer, pero para ella era lo más natural del mundo.

Había seguido a las luciérnagas que se cruzaron en su camino y la atrajeron con sus tintilantes luces verdes y amarillas. Había más de las que había visto en su vida en aquel paraje, así que caminando sin cuidado terminó adentrándose entre la espesura del bosque mientras la noche avanzaba.

Varias luciérnagas volaban a su lado como sabiendo reconocerla. Su dulce y angelical carita brillaba con su iluminación en movimiento. Sonreía, suspiraba, reía. Era un espectáculo sin precedentes.

Pasó más de una hora cuando una ráfaga helada penetró en la caverna hasta donde persiguió a las luciérnagas. Volteó con algo de frio hacia la oscuridad, al haber huido todas se quedó sumida en la penumbra sigilosa del recinto, sin ningún otro sonido más que las pausadas exhalaciones de su respiración.

Con el corazón puro, sin nada de malicia en su ser, no tuvo miedo cuando varias llamas misteriosas y algunas burbujas comenzaron a expelerse desde las sombras.

Había algo ahí, pero no alcanzaba a ver que era.

-¿Hola?- se acercó unos pasos con curiosidad. El misterio le parecía intrigante. -¿Hay alguien ahí?- trató de observar con mayor claridad. El aire se estaba haciendo pesado, y de un momento a otro se lanzaba como cuchillos golpeadores, tanto que Junsuinatsuki tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras esto pasaba. Pero de nuevo mirando por la abertura que había dejado entre ellos observó lo que detuvo su corazón paralizándola de miedo.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritó rompiendo el eco de la caverna alcanzando a ser oída por todos.

-Junsuinatsuki…-

Aoiumi había salido a buscarla ella sola únicamente con una lámpara de aceite en la mano. Encontró entre el pasto del camino varios lirios con los cuales Junsuinatsuki había estado jugando en el día, así que los siguió. Pero cuando la escuchó gritar sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

- ¡Junsuinatsuki!- corrió hacia alla arrojando la lámpara al piso en su carrera. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá no se percató de que las llamas comenzaron a esparcirse hasta llegar a los árboles, ardiendo con premura.

Entró en la caverna y la luz roja y anaranjada que despedía la cegó. Olía a azufre y un sofocante calor se despredía desde más adentro. Caminó hacía allá, no lo dudo un solo segundo, era de su hija de la que se trataba, pero nada, absolutamente nada, la preparó para ver con sus propios ojos lo que esa criatura infernal le estaba haciendo a su hija.

No tenía nombre, y de seguro estaba disminuida su fuerza para estar de un tamaño tan pequeño para ser de quien se trataba. No tenía forma tangible, por lo menos Aoiumi no supo encontrársela al estar en tal estado de alteración.

De su enorme hocico se figuraban hileras de filosos colmillos largos y temibles. Tenía garras, pero parecía poder usarlas como cualquier mortal, pues la sujetada entre sus brazos, con los dientes incrustados en su carne. Aquel demonio salvaje e indescriptible estaba desangrando a Junsuinatsuki tomándola del cuello.

.

Aoiumi se quedó estática por el terror, era peligroso acercársele, pero no era una cobarde. Su disparador para ir a tratar a detenerlo y salvar a su hija fue el verla mirarla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cansados y agonizantes. Aún respiraba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía. Su sangre caía como lluvia escurriendo por la blanca piel de su cara y cuerpo, incluso tambien de su cabello. Su kimono estaba haciéndose tirones por el fuego que lo iba consumiendo, y ella, trataba de hablar…

_-¿Mamá…?- _parecía preguntarle cuando llegaría el fin de su dolor. Como una súplica.

-¡¡Junsuinatsuki!!- se levanto propulsada por esa flecha de impotencia que transformó en valor. Su miedo a perder a su hija la invocó a tratar de defenderla. Tsukiyomi no dejaría que les pasara nada a ambas, en cualquier momento aparecería. Pero nada pasaba.

Afuera las llamas se habían incrementado notablemente, casi como si el que Aoiumi hubiere tirado la lámpara fuera la oportunidad que estaba esperando el fuego para propagarse por todos lados sin limitaciones.

La luna nueva no se notaba, eran los días en que Tsukiyomi debía ocultarla entre el cielo estrellado mientras vigilaba la tierra desde su morada en el éter. Podría haber visto el incendio en el sitio en donde dejo a su esposa e hija para poder hacer algo, y justo cuando pondría la vista en ese sitio precisamente una espesa capa de nubes se lo impidió para después dejar caer una torrencial lluvia que comenzó ligera y terminó con truenos y relámpagos.

.

El demonio que comía la fuerza vital de Junsuinatsuki comenzó a desperdigar su poder por todos lados en la caverna hasta que la montaña en donde estaba acabó derrumbá ante su poder.

.

Aoiumi ya no existía y su hija tampoco. Habían sido absorbidas por aquella monstruosa y peligrosa criatura.

.

*

.

_**-Tsukiyomi…-**_

_**.**_

Llamó la voz de su esposa al Dios de la Noche estando entre las sombras descansando los ojos cuando lo sintió en el pecho. En las palmas de sus manos se grabaron los nombres de ambas en kanjis negros para después desvanecerse como polvo.

Tsukiyomi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a todo lo que daban, esos nombres dolían más que cualquier otra herida mortal para un humano cualquiera.

.

_**-Papá…-**_

_**.**_

-¡¡NOOO!!-

Se esparció un grito por la rivera nocturna tanto en el cielo como abajo entre los vivos. Un grito de profundo dolor.

.

-Te dije que no podrías amar a una humana Tsukiyomi- dijo un anciano con soberbia observándolo todo.

Izanagi miraba desde las nubes a Susanoo tratando de apagar el fuego, siendo testigo también de la desaparición de las personas que Tsukiyomi más amaba por sobre todas las cosas, por quienes incluso hubiera aceptado ser mortal si fuere eso posible.

Pero ahora solo quedaban cenizas en donde antes había estado aquel demonio. Izanami se lo llevó de nuevo a la Tierra de los Muertos para liberarlo completamente después. Lo dejaba salir disminuido a ratos a matar criaturas y seres divinos por diversión, pero ahora, ahora había matado a alquien aún más importante.

-Se apoderó de la llave- espetó Izanagi más preocupado por aquel misterioso objeto que el demonio se llevó consigo que por la flagelante pérdida de su hijo.

.

Flotando entre las sombras quedaron, protegidas por la luz que Junsuinatsuki despedía. Madre e hija iban rumbo al mundo de los muertos donde ya nada ni nadie las protegería.

.

Así que abriendo los ojos y viendo a su hija encogida entre sus brazos buscando el calor de su pecho, se decidió a acturar.

*

.

*

-_Despierta Hikari…- _oía en sueños una mujer de mediana edad durmiendo en el futon de la mansión en donde vivía. A un lado estaba su eposo descanzando igual, ajeno a lo que solo ella escuchaba.

-Aoiumi…- reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Se levanto de súbito quedándose perpleja al ver frente a sus ojos la pálida y espectral silueta de su mejor amiga de la infancia siendo atravesada por la luz que entraba de la ventana.

Hikari se quedó sentada, mirando incrédula y sorprendida a la aparición que acaba de irrumpir en sus aposentos.

-Ha llegado el día Hikari. Redimirás tu deuda conmigo por haberte salvado la vida aquella vez…- declaró sus intenciones con su suave y maternal voz. Vestía toda de negro con un kimono que llegaba hasta el piso, arrastrándose. Su cabello era el mismo, arremolinándose por un inexistente aire que lo mecía en todas direcciones. Y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos océano que tenían tanta oscuridad en ellos se veían más vivos que cuando respiraba dentro de su cuerpo.

-No…- lo supo de inmediato. No era un sueño o un espejismo, solo su amiga podría saber de aquel pacto que tenían cuando eran niñas, de esa vez en que la salvó de ahogarse en el arroyo el día en que se conocieron y se volvieron amigas. Aquella promesa que le hizo y que nunca creyó que tendría que cumplir al desaparecer esta de la faz de la tierra un día, como siendo tragada por el suelo. –Aoiumi…- lloró.

-Por favor no derrames lágrimas por los que veras al otro lado cuando llegue tu hora- le dijo ella tomando toda su atención solemnemente. –Debo hacer un pacto contigo antes de irme- habló.

-¿Pacto?-

Aoiumi, a pesar de ser solo aire y traslúcido color en una imagen, tomó la mano de la mujer y colocó en ella una perla.

–Shinju no chikai- pronunció –El juramento de la perla- se disolvió como agua cayendo por el brazo de Hikari hasta su antecodo.

Se estremeció, era una gélida sensación en todo su cuerpo lo que la atacaba.

-Calma- la abrazó entre sus fantasmales brazos para reconfortarla mientras llegaba hasta sus venas aquel líquido platino –No durará mucho…- enterró sus dedos en su espalda mientras esta se deshacia en ella.

Cuando por fin pudo regresar a si misma Hikari miró desconcertada al fantasma de su amiga con duda.

.

-Dentro de tres generaciones nacerá en tu familia carne y sangre que han nacido de mí- se puso de pie con premura y solidez. –En los Hyuuga nacerá la perla que he dado a luz antes, primogénita de la luna y la noche, pero deberán dejarla morir...- susurró con abatimiento, eso fue lo que nunca hizo ella... –Ese es su destino…- Sintió acabársele el tiempo que tenía, pues era corto y contado.

-Aoiumi…- se levantó Hikari con sus ojos blancuzcos mirando con tristeza a su amiga. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Tomo su mano entre las suyas entrelazándolas y entonces le prometió:

-Morirá como debe morir cuando la alumbren. Subirá con su padre.- sintió flaquearle las piernas, sabía su secreto desde hacía mucho –Lo he de jurar por mi alma…-

.

Y con una débil sonrisa de resignación en su transparente rostro mojado, Aoiumi despareció…

.

*

.

En el paraíso de los dioses, una vez amanecido, Amaterasu veía el sufrimiento de su hermano y rival penando en la tierra la pérdida de su hija y de su amada. Sin haber podido hacer nada para detenerlo, ya que si así habían pasado las cosas era por que estaba escrito.

Un Dios no puede cambiarlo todo cuando se ha escrito sobre el…

*

Y los cerezos del camino rieron por la mañana, rieron para después llorar al caer de ellos todo lo que tuviera vida como castigo por su felicidad ante la pena de su alma. Quedando ese lugar antes verde de vida negro y muerto por decisión del Dios.

*

.

Pues algo se murió dentro de él ese día...

.

*


	4. El sacrificio de lo inalcanzable I

Me faltó ese _no se qué_ para continuar KG, así que como tengo exámenes y debo estudiar mucho, decidí hacer la continuación de esta historia primero.

No lo dije antes pero lo digo ahora: _Yuri_ significa Lirio y _Aoiumi _significa Mar azul. Solo me remito a explicarlo por que resulta ser relevante en algunos aspectos, aunque tal vez muy ínfimos más adelante.

**Advertencia:**** Soy cruel, así que es su decisión continuar o no.**

* * *

*

.

Su corazón latía rápidamente con solo verlo un instante u oír su voz. Las piernas le flaqueaban y un intenso y ardiente sonrojo se posesionaba de ella con solo pensar en él o que hubiere sido mencionado en alguna conversación. Si, lo sabía, estaba enamorada de el como una niña ilusa e inmadura con un amor platónico insospechado por aquel a quien dedicaba sus sentimientos más profundos, más no por los demás, llegando incluso a causarles lástima a todos los que la vieran desmoronarse, desviviéndose por él si era tan lejano de alcanzar como las estrellas en el cielo.

*****

•**Capítulo 4**: El sacrificio de lo inalcanzable

**Parte uno**

•**REVELACIONES**•

*

De niña podía jactarse de ser su amiga. Una vez regresó a la aldea después de haber entrenado por años en el exterior, resultó no ser una amiga tan cercana como para que se dedicara a buscarla o preguntar por ella. No lo culpaba, sabía que era distraído… pero él no sabía lo mucho que esa distracción la lastima a ella de manera más horrenda e irreparable si lo consentía y no se permitía superarlo.

Cuando eran niños las cosas podían confundirla, sobretodo por pasar a la pubertad con bastantes cambios notorios en su anatomía, pero al mirar al espejo veía unos ojos ovalados tan extraños y llegando a tachar en lo ridículo y anormal que acabó llorando ante le imagen que el espejo le devolvía. No podía creer que esa fuera ella. No se sentía bonita ni merecedora de Naruto, podía pensar en Sakura, en Ino, o incluso en Ten Ten como en alguien mejor y más bonita que si misma.

Sakura era fuerte y decisiva, alguien con gran talento, sin mencionar sus habilidades curativas al estar siendo entrenada por Tsunade, nada más y nada menos que una de los tres sannin.  
Ino por su parte había sido siempre una chica con un encanto natural y una belleza propia de las flores. Era precisa y pecaba de extremadamente social al saber tantas cosas y ser tan adorable y sensual, incluso haciendo que Sakura la envidiara e hiciera sentir menos.

Ten Ten por su parte era perfecta en los ataques. Nadie como ella podría dar en un blanco en situaciones nada probables como Ten Ten, y todo producto de su sangre y sudor.

En cambio ella, ella solo se dedicaba a gimotear su suerte sin hallar paz en ningún lugar del mundo. Permanecía abrazada a sus piernas, con la cara hundida en sus rodillas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar que nunca se daba cuenta de la realidad ni abría los ojos para mejorar. En vez de ser alentador para ella a mejorar no era más que una vana ilusión que al paso del tiempo se tragó esa mentira asociándola con un sueño que no hacía otra cosa más que desangrarla por dentro, lentamente, disfrutando por darle cada vez más las alas con las que tanto quería volar para después arrancárselas y matarla de un solo golpe.

Si, ese era su plan.

Y era una profecía.

.

-¡Hinata chan!- se estremeció nuevamente con su voz. Volteo confusa y con la vista nublada por los nervios de toparse con el. Un amargo rojo se posó en su cara e incluso algunas gotas de sudor delataron su vergüenza.

-Ho… Hola Naruto kun- saludó ella tan sumisa que ni siquiera le pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo.

Acostumbrado a verla siempre roja acabó volviéndosele costumbre para él ya no preguntar si se encontraba enferma o no. No era que no le importara, simplemente _no le importaba tanto como antes_. Así de contradictorio era.

-Mmmm…. Oye…- retomó para lo que la llamó -¿Has visto a Sakura chan por aquí?-

Hinata sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de pena, con ambas manos pegadas en el pecho con resignación y sufrir. Incluso temblaba. Pero no podía culparlo siempre a el. Era demasiado obvio y lo reconocía, era una cobarde.

-No…- respondió por fin después de obligarse a lucir como si nada pasara a pesar de que la tristeza de su mirada la delatara. –No la he visto- continuó con todo el dolor del mundo vaciado a su ser por su decisión.

-Ah bueno- dijo él desconsideradamente –Quería preguntarle si quería salir conmigo a comer un poco de ramen en Ichiraku, pero creo que no va a ser posible. En fin, Nos vemos luego Hinata-. Se despidió dejando a la pelinegra con las palabras en la boca sin poder salir. Ni siquiera por educación o por amistad, siquiera compañerismo, le cruzo por la cabeza invitar a Hinata. Y eso la derrumbó.

-Claro…- se dijo entre sollozos al no poder evitar llorar así estuviere en la calle. –No soy lo suficiente para él…- se recriminaba profundamente. Destruyéndose por dentro.

**.**

*****

**…No soy digna del clan…**

**.**

**…Soy débil…**

**.**

**…Nunca caminaré a su lado…**

*****

**.**

Fue muriendo en vida con un dolor que ella misma se buscó. Encontró una ilusión tan falsa y a la vez tan cierta, que vivió más del triple de lo que estaba destinada a vivir. Y a sus dieciséis años de vida lucía como toda una mujer, con la madurez y el rostro de una niña todavía.

Todas las heridas internas de su niñez nunca se fueron, sus cicatrices se sentían latir con un fervor mutante y maldito muy dentro de si misma. Pero lo negaba. Cerraba los ojos imaginando estar en un mejor lugar que no fuese el que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo la pequeña niña ingenua seguía aferrada a que por cosas del destino todo cambiaría a su favor. Solo que eso nunca iba a pasar. No como ella lo quería.

Cada vez Naruto y Sakura se veían como más que amigos. Sakura reía al lado del rubio y este se sonrojaba por sus risas. Y ella, Hinata, a un lado, como la muñeca rota y vacía y sin sentimientos que nunca mostraba su verdadera cara ni su verdadero dolor, solo sonreía y les deseaba lo mejor. No paraba de malinterpretar y de rezar entre lágrimas por que por lo menos una vez en su vida pudiera ser feliz. Su amor nació en el aire con cimientos imaginarios que la llevaron muy alto en el cielo, procuraba que no se derrumbara y crecía paulatinamente con cada demostración del Uzumaki, muy raras y escasas, pero ilusionadoras al fin y al cabo para una chica tan propensa como ella.

La debilidad y la fealdad habían sido un regalo para ayudarla a morir. Por que solo en la muerte hallaría paz, pero seguía aferrada a la vida, a un amor inalcanzable, a las mieles de una dicha que nunca probaría, al lecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y livianas luces alrededor que nunca compartiría con quien ella deseaba; por que estaba errónea, por que no quería abrir los ojos a la realidad y no quería rendirse ante la crudeza de la misma. Y seguía mintiéndose, engañando a su corazón y a su mente sin tocar el tema ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

.

-¿Eres una basura, lo sabías hermana?- escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que con los años se volvió fría y peligrosa para su persona.

-Ha… Hanabi…- volteó –No sabía que… que ya habías llegado…- respondió saludando con una reverencia, acto que encolerizo a la chiquilla de la forma menos pensada.

-¿Qué haces, estúpida?- le dio una patada en la cabeza que Hinata no sintió venir cayendo de bruces contra el piso y llegando a golpearse la cabeza duramente con la pared. Se quejó, obviamente le dolía. –Un Hyuuga nunca se sobaja ante nadie por más respeto que le debamos- se aproximó a ella con unos ojos llenos de odio y rudeza tan grandes para su pequeño ser –Por Dios hermana, eres tan torpe…- sacó un kunai de entre sus ropas para lanzárselo a la cara, a lo cual instintivamente Hinata se cubrió con ambos brazos. Un chasquido metálico la distrajo y entonces vio en la pared de al lado otro kunai que había detenido la trayectoria del primero.

Hanabi masculló inteligiblente para si.

-Dejala en paz- sonó la voz de su salvador. Tragó saliva. Se trataba de su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Padre… yo…- trató de explicarse ante él Hanabi, pero no la dejo hablar.

-No- la calló autoritariamente aquel hombre de cabellos largos y ojos nefastos para después mirar a su hija mayor con desprecio –No vale la pena- dijo siendo más hiriente con esas palabras que lo que el kunai le pudiera haberlo hecho llegandole a la cara.

Abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y lo vio marcharse avergonzado de ella y su debilidad. Y es que era cierto, por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que tratara de mejorar con todo lo que entrenó en esos años en que en silencio respetó la promesa que le hizo a Naruto cuando lo veía marcharse, había avanzado mucho, pero no estaba al nivel de los demás.

Era solo una carga incluso para su equipo.

Las misiones que tuvo con respecto a Akatsuki u otros enemigos y villanos no fueron la excepción, atrapada en cristal, como rehén, como carnada, de la forma que fuese acababa siendo una carga y una desilusión. Kiba y Shino no lo decían por que era su amiga, pero muy dentro de si sabían lo que Hinata representaba para ellos haciéndolos quedar mal a pesar de ser el mejor equipo de búsqueda y rastreo de la aldea, bajo mando de Kurenai Yuhi.

Todas las noches escapaba de su tormento en las fuentes de agua cercanas. Con la luna reflejada en el agua junto a las estrellas. Despojada de inhibición y pudor. Solo ella, ella y su solitaria alma que guardaba tantos secretos profundos como peligroso. Y no lo sabía.

Pero cada mañana era igual, una agonía por vivir de nuevo la tortura de su existencia, el odio de su familia hacia su debilidad, hacia su patético ser. El entrenamiento que la cansaba y no rendía frutos. El desanhelo e ilusión de Naruto.

.

Y todo lo que no se contaba.

.

*

-Esto no puede seguir así- golpeó con el puño el tronco del árbol donde estaba recargado un chico de cabello café bajando su brazo. Al lado un perro de gran tamaño solo gemía por la indiscreción de su amo.

-Trata de calmar tu furia Kiba- le aconsejaba un chico de ropa holgada cubriendo por completo su identidad además de unas negras gafas ocultando celosamente sus ojos. Era todo un misterio su fisonomía así como la sabiduría que emanaba de él. Pero el otro chico no sobrellevaba tan bien las cosas como Shino lo hacía.

-No trates de justificarla esta vez. Se equivocó y eso pudo habernos costado la vida- replicó con enfado. Si bien antes había procurado con espina a Hinata, ahora solo sentía lealtad por ella apenas dócil, pero ya no tolerante. Estaba fastidiado.

-Kiba- trató de hacer que se detuviera.

-No Shino. Ya no más. Hinata esta cada vez peor, si no mejora nos arrastrara con ella al fracaso como lo ha estado haciendo…-

-¡Kiba!- volvió a callarlo alzando la voz. Con solo mover su cabeza hacia el lo dejo en completo estado de mutismo. –Cierra la boca de una buena vez- emitió él sin zozobra. Kiba quiso objetarle, pero en aquel momento se percató de que en un árbol cercano, recargada y a penas visible, se encontraba Hinata, habiéndolo escuchado todo.

-Maldición…- espetó hosco sabiendo el enorme desliz que acababa de cometer al hablar de más y en voz alta sin fijarse. Shino solo bajó la mirada mientras el castaño perseguía a la Hyuuga con exaltación. -¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- corría tras ella, esta estaba llorando, pero no lo demostraba -¡Para, te digo!... ¡Hinata!- la alcanzó tratando de hacer que se volteara, pero ella solo trató de soltarse de su agarre. –Hinata, escúchame, lo que dije…-

-Tienes razón- lo interrumpió ella dejándolo en tal estado de shock que aflojó su mano pudiendo liberarse de él. –He sido yo la que ha causado nuestras últimas derrotas y fracasos en las misiones- confesó aún de espaldas.

-Hinata…- murmuró con extrañeza Kiba junto a Akamaru.

-Esta bien- volteó por fin con los ojos cerrados y saliendo de estos ríos de saladas lágrimas sin control. –Te prometo que voy a mejorar.- le sonrió tristemente para después correr y alejarse a toda velocidad.

-¡Hinata!- cayó de nueva cuenta en su idiotez. Trató de ir por ella, pero su compañero canino lo detuvo jalando con sus colmillos la ropa de su dueño.

Incluso Akamaru resultaba más sensible que él.

.

Por las calles, sintiendo la traición desplazarse por su cuerpo invadiéndola con su gélida verdad, corría la hija semimortal de un Dios enviada a sufrir para morir pronto aún renuente a dejar de vivir. Aferrada a lo que no podía ser nunca.

Una desauseada sin sentido ni razón de vivir más que un ridículo amor hacia quien no notaba su existencia ni un poco más de cómo a ella le gustaría que fuera.

Y de nuevo acuchillando, cortando más profundo en las heridas que ella misma se había hecho. Estaba tan cegada que no veía más allá a las personas que si la querían. Las que la apreciaban. Muy pocas, y las cuales se podían contar con una sola mano, pero cada vez más lejos, mas lejanos en la distancia.

La paz de Shino. La confianza de Kiba. Kurenai procurándola. La amistad de su primo. La alegría de Ino y Sakura. Las palabras y admiración hacia Naruto y su contagiador entusiasmo.

Todo. Absolutamente todo, se estaba desvaneciendo como su aliento en el frio de la soledad.

.

La llama no tardaría en extinguirse.

.

Y entonces llegó el día en que por fin pudo confesar aquel amor que tanto tiempo se guardo en si misma con todas las cadenas imaginablemente posibles.

*

.

*

Akatsuki penetró en la aldea y Sakura acabó yendo por Naruto al estar Konoha casi totalmente destruida. Los dioses veían desde sus respectivos sitios celestiales la caída de un imperio potencia en el mundo ninja. El poderoso país del Fuego.

Pero ese Jinchuuriki, poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas acabó enfrentándose a Pein, uno de los más peligrosos miembros de Akatsuki, cuando en un momento de distracción acabó bajo el pie de este a punto de ser llevado.

Pein había tenido el mismo maestro que Naruto, sus distintas formas de pensar habían sido muy diferentes conforme los dos asumieron esa filosofía que les legó, pero ahora uno de ellos iba a caer, y ese era Naruto.

-Dices que mi paz es una mentira- lo veía desde arriba al tenerlo clavado en el piso por las manos con altos aires de sus palabras. –Pero en este mundo corrupto, la idea de paz donde todos se lleven como hermanos no es más que una fantasía-

A Narutó le llegó el recuerdo de su maestro fuertemente.

_"Yo creo que algún día las personas podrán entenderse entre ellas"_

.

-¡Te equivocas!- gritó furioso ¿Cómo era que él hablara con esas palabras habiendo sido Jiraya también su maestro? -¡¡El viejo pervertido creía que llegaría el día en que las personas llegaran a entenderse!!-

-Todo lo que haces es hablar…- sacó de su túnica otra espada -¿Cómo dices eso sin tener pruebas?- sostuvo el arma preparándose para clavarla en el rubio –Lo único que puedes hacer es darme el Kyubi- amenazó con el filo negro a Naruto. –Ya te lo dije, tu muerte nos traerá paz-

.

_**-Naruto-**_

Veía Hinata desde una distancia considerable lo que ocurría con su Byakugan activado. La preocupación la había invadido por completo.

.

Una tras otra fue clavando más espadas en el cuerpo del Uzumaki..

-Las heridas no son profundas- decía –Así ya no podrás moverte- explicaba.

-¡Resiste ahí muchacho! ¡No escuches lo que el dice!- gritaba una rana con una túnica a unos metros de ellos algo histérica. -¡¡Tu eres el niño de la profecía!! ¡No puedes perder!- a un lado yacía el cuerpo de Pa en un charco de sangre -¡Jiraya y Pa dieron sus vidas por ti! ¡No te perdonaré si te rindes!- le amenazó pero antes de que pudiera seguir fue atacada por Pein sin dudarlo.

-Rana molesta- dijo él.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Naruto desde el piso, pero Pein solo respondió:

-Es hora de irnos…-

*

Una figura salió de la nada habiéndose movido a gran velocidad hasta allá. Los dos la miraron, a pesar de su fortaleza no era nada para ambos. A lo lejos un hombre de su clan maldecía no haber sido capaz de detenerla.

Un agujero apareció en la zona donde Hinata había lanzado su ataque, el lugar de donde Pein se movio rápidamente para evitarlo.

-Refuerzos, eh?- la veía sin mucho afán, con su rostro igual de inmutable de siempre.

Aquella determinación no era de Hinata, no del cuerpo de aquella humana, pero si de su corazón. Sus ojos nunca habían brillado tanto como esa vez. Con franqueza y valentía.

-No te dejaré que le pongas otro dedo encima a Naruto- advirtió con filosas palabras.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se preocupó Naruto molesto -¡Vete! ¡No eres rival para el!- le gritó como orden.

-Ya lo sé- respondió ella. Narutó desorbitó los ojos al escucharla.

Por primera vez aquella amiga lejana y a la vez tan cercana al corazón que tenía, estaba ganándose toda su atención en esos angustiantes momentos. Sus acciones lo dejaban sin habla, y el viento mecía su lacia cabellera negra en el aire mientras ella le dirigía su mirada a Pein a pesar de estar escuchando a Naruto.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Solo estoy siendo egoísta- incluso en esos momentos se encontraba frágil ante sus descubiertos sentimientos por el.

-¿De que hablas?- gritó de nuevo -¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡Es peligroso!-

Naruto también sabía de su debilidad, pero no era ella. No más.

Izanagi estaba pendiente de su muerte así como los océanos se alebrestaron por lo que pasaba.

-_**Junsuinatsuki…**_-

Murmuraban las olas.

*

Tenía que morir ese día. Debía acabar su vida.

*

Esa era la profecía de la Luz de Luna

*

-Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad- activo el byakugan sosteníendole la mirada a Pein. Naruto se sintió asolado por lo que le dijo a continuación –Solía llorar y rendirme fácilmente… me fui por el mal camino- comenzó a decir ante un atónito Naruto –Pero tu… tú me mostraste el camino correcto…- se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que su esfuerzo, a pesar de ser grande, no había dado tantos resultados como había esperado de su convicción.

Y ahí estaba, peleando por el. Por que había descubierto lo que todo ese cariño, respeto y admiración por Naruto se había convertido.

-Siempre estuve detrás de ti… quería ser como tu…- sonaba la dulce voz de Hinata con el aire aún arremolinando su cabello. –Quería caminar junto a ti… Quería estar con tigo…-

El Uzumaki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tu me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó- visualizó sus mejores momentos en la niñez cuando podían sostener más largas charlas, antes de que Sasuke captara toda la tención del rubio. Hinata no podía dejar de darle ánimos, pero hasta ese momento no se había descubierto en él lo que significa Hinata en su vida.

Y no lo haría hasta después al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.

_**-Por ****eso no tengo miedo a morir por protegerte…- **_

Ahí estaban, las últimas palabras de su vida según los dioses…

_*****_

…_**Por que yo…**_

_**.**_

…_**te amo…**_

_*****_

Una última mirada, un último desconcierto por parte de Naruto ante la confesión que acababa de recibir de Hinata, y ella se lanzó a atacar a Pein. Derrotada a los pocos segundos de haber empezado.

Su grito final sonó por la tierra y el polvo levantado hasta Naruto. Sus ojos abiertos y perdidos, sin luz. Su sangre. Y Pein a un lado con una espada en la mano, antes de volver a ver al rubio con indiferencia.

No podía estar más lleno de ira que en esos momentos.

-¡¡Detente!!- gritó él. Pero la espada atravesó su cuerpo con un solo movimiento.

Los padres de Pein habían sido asesinados de una forma muy parecida a como estaba matando a Hinata. Pein, Nagato, había visto a su mejor amigo caer ante manos de un ninja de la aldea. Los odiaba.

-El amor alimenta al sacrificio- sacó la espada con la sangre de Hinata fluyendo por el filo –Y el sacrificio alimenta a su vez el odio.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar, su chakra se liberó como nunca antes con una explosión inmensa.

-Entonces conocerás el dolor…-

Su ira era la más grande que podría tener en la vida.

-¿Tu me odias?-

Un exosqueleto apareció sobre él con seis colas liberadas. El collar que le había dado Tsunade se lo tuvo que quitar arrancándolo de su pecho. Pein sería destruido a pesar de su fuerza, así que Nagato se vió obligado a usar, _esa_ técnica…

**•Chibaku Tensei•**

Peligrosa y Prohibida.

Una esfera de energía negra apareció de sus manos lanzándola a Naruto desatado de furia. La esquivó, pero esta comenzó a atraer toda la tierra que podía, casi como un magneto de descomunal atracción. Los árboles, todo lo cercano estorbaba, la tierra era llamada creándose en el cielo una gigantesca masa. Estaba por vapulear a Naruto por su increíble tamaño. Incluso Konan, al lado de Nagato, lo consideró demasiado grande.

El Kyubi aprovechó su oportunidad en medio del dolor de Naruto.

**Era insoportable tanta confusión y desesperanza.**

.

_**Destruye**_

*

Estaba perdido

*

_**DESTRUYE**_

.

Comenzó a decir el Kyubi en su interior.

Cada vez más se parecía al zorro de las nueve colas saliendo de la masa de tierra.

-**Retira el sello**- ordenó teniendo a Naruto bajo su influencia. Lo iba a quitar. Era el fin.

.

Pero entonces un hombre apareció -el único que podría detenerlo- llevándose lejos a Naruto.

-¿Cuarto Hokage?- lo reconoció.

-Cree el sello para que al liberarse ocho colas yo apareciese en tu mente... Esperaba que esto nunca ocurriese.- le hablaba -Esperaba no volver a verte Kyubi…- Naruto estaba sin aliento. –Pero también esperaba ver como ha crecido mi hijo… aún en una situación como esta…-

.

Izanagi esperaba pacientemente mientras Hinata agonizaba. Junsuinatsuki debía aparecer.

.

Yondaime había encerrado al Kyubi en el cuerpo de su hijo con un jutsu que le quito la vida condenando su vida al ser consumida su alma por el dios de la muerte eternamente, abajo, en la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos donde Izanami gobernaba.

Era inevitable la felicidad de Naruto al confesarle el cuarto que era su padre, pero también el enojo por haber encerrado al zorro de las nueve colas en él.

Lo cierto era que mientras Minato le explicaba a su hijo el por que las cosas comenzaron a hilarse. Los minutos de Hinata estaban contados...

.

-Hace diesciseis años descubrí algo…- pidió perdón a Naruto antes de explicar el peligro que corría la vida en la tierra –Alguien estaba controlando al Kyuubi desde las sombras. Era un ninja poderoso, poseía habilidades únicas…-.

-¿Quien?-

.

-No lo sé, pero era de Akatsuki...-

*

**Madara**

Akatsuki. La Luna roja, todo esta relacionado con la luna. Dentro de esta se encontraba el cuerpo del primer demonio que mandó Izanami a la tierra y que Rikodou Sennin había ocultado en ella su cuerpo con el Chibaku Tensei después de dividir su chakra en los nueve biju al morir.

Tsukiyomi se lo permitió, pues al mismo tiempo tenía planes para la llave de esta prisión. La llave que podría sacar al cuerpo del demonio de las entrañas de la luna reposaba en el cuerpo de su hija junto a su poder.

Junsuinatsuki era esa llave, y por eso debía morir para subir con su padre. El que estuviere en la tierra era demasiado peligroso y tentador.

*

Izanami protegía a Madara. Quería llegar a Sasuke. Pero a su vez Madara quería matar a Sasuke para ser quien gobernara las sombras y al demonio formado de todos los Biju así como lo hiciere Rikodou Sennin en el pasado.

*

.

*

Pero Hinata no murió. Su alma volvió…

Su primo y equipo llegaron a tiempo, y Sakura curó sus heridas por muy herida que estuviese.

.

_Es una lástima decir que ella sería la causante de la muerte de esta en un futuro…_

*

Nagato calló ante Naruto y Konan se llevó tanto su cuerpo como el de Pein. Finalmente había regresado al camino de Jiraya. Controlando parte de la muerte como regalo del poder que una vez Izanami soltó sobre la tierra para tratar de fastidiar a Izanagi, Nagató regresó las almas de todos a los que habia matado. Incluyendo la de Kakashi claro está.

.

Izanami estaba furiosa. Todo había salido mal, ni tenían al zorro de nuevo colas ni había muerto Hinata. Iba a destrozara Nagato en cuanto bajara al infierno.

Sin embargo, con el alma renovada, Izanagi se lo llevó al cielo.

*

.

*

Vagó por días, Konoha fue reconstruida.

Pero Hinata caminaba sin rumbo perdida en su letargo de autocompadecimiento silencioso.

.

Naruto no habló con ella a pesar de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

*

Y se daría cuenta de ellos demasiado tarde...

*

.

**Continuará...**


	5. Kuroishi

Cosas para recordar cuando estes trabajando con una amiga en la computadora y tengas tus cuentas abiertas (eso incluye la del Fanfiction):

¡NO LE PERMITAS TOCAR NADA! Nunca la dejes sola.

Lamento si se cambió la configuración de algunas cosas, es que aca mis ojos es fan del SasuHina y solo lo hizo por molestarme**_. _**_Le hice un dibujo y se obsecionó._

Sigo en evaluaciones, pero cruzo los dedos para tener libre este fin de semana. Pienso seguirle a Ronin, pero quiero publicar la continuación de Konoha Gakuen, es solo que... me falta tiempo... Espero me disculpen y sean pacientes, se que pido mucho.

No me quiso aceptar el centrado... T.T necesito una nueva computadora... esta es terrible, tiene tantos virus...

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**Regresa a donde perteneces...**_

_**.**_

_**Conviértete en el Dios que regirá junto a nosotros…**_

_**.**_

**•Capítulo 5:** Kuroishi

.

Caminaba por los senderos más pacíficos de la noche pensando en el ayer, en su pasado, el presente y el futuro. Sus pasos eran cansinos pero firmes. Se sentía en un camino, el camino de la oscuridad, pero a la vez se sentía ahogado en si mismo por tener que cargar con tantas cosas en la cabeza y en el alma como para hacerlo tan fuerte y poderoso con el odio que había acumulado durante tantos años.

Suigetsu acabó muerto por Kisame cuando lo retó para posesionarse de Samehada. Jugo terminó perteneciéndole más a Madara que a su amistad. Y Karin, oh Karin, que enorme error había cometido yendo con los de Konoha para confesar todo lo que había hecho tanto con Orochimaru como con él y Akatsuki. Le hubiera valido más morir aquella vez que le pidió a Sakura que la matara cuando apareció de la nada después de derrotar a Danzo. pidiéndole que la dejara uniersele.

.

Esa vez que volvió a reunirse el equipo siete al llegar Naruto y Kakashi después.

.

Ya no confiaba en nadie, ese era su camino, la vida de Sasuke.

.

Pensó en el único amigo que aún seguía persiguiendo su rastro a pesar de que él lo desalentaba a dejarlo por la paz a menos que fuera tan estúpido como para seguir creyendo que con volver a la aldea todo sería como si nada pasara. Que iluso.

Naruto, esa única persona que pasara lo que pasara no dejaba su lucha por hallarlo con la esperanza plena e imposible de hacerlo regresar a Konoha. Ese molesto rubio...

.

Pero él no iba a regresar, nunca volvería. Konoha le quitó a Itachi, a su hermano. Jamás iba a ser capaz de perdonarlos..

Para el cada habitante tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado. Y cuando Madara apareció ante él para que se uniera a Akatsuki estaba tan cegado por el odio que acabo aceptando.

Sin embargo pasaban los días y los meses y solo faltaba por capturar al Kyubi. Pero no lo hacían. El biju de ocho colas cayó ante Akatsuki y los kages no habían logrado llegar a una conciliación entre naciones. Era de esperarse que cuando él se apareció ante las cinco sombras dirigentes nadie se lo había esperado.

Lo recordaba todo, el como apareció Tobi diciendo a los cuatro vientos que él era Madara. La sorpresa se había acabado. Su inmortalidad estaba al descubierto.

Después mató al Hokage, eso consternó a los kages y Kakashi estuvo a punto de asumir este rol. Solo que Tsunade se despertó justo a tiempo de su coma por la invasión de Konan y Pein a la aldea, y recuperó el mando de Konoha.

.

Al matar a Danzo pudo vengar también a su clan poseyendo ese bastardo todos los sharingan de su familia. La cólera le hizo hacerlo.

.

Su odio se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en poder maligno, y a Izanami le encantaba eso.

Kuroishi no se negaría a unírsele a su causa si le ofrecía lo que más ansiaba su alma:

.

**_Recuperar a su hermano Itachi_**

.

Estaba segura de que su alma había cruzado las puertas del infierno y que ya se encontraba en el inframundo.

Según los antiguos, los cuervos se llevaban las almas al eterno descanso, por eso en sus ojos se pueden leer el nombre de a quien deben llevarse.

Pero en el caso de Itachi él era más como su propio cuervo con el nombre Uchiha tatuado en las pupilas.

.

Sasuke iba a destruir Konoha, de eso no había duda. Solo que aún no se sabía cuando ni como.

Ni tampoco se podría adivinar que habría una razón igual de poderosa que lo llevara a hacerlo con más odio y con más rencor.

Otra persona que hubiera encontrado cabida en su oscuro corazón. Y que también le iba a ser arrebatada:

**.**

**Hinata**

**.**

Cuando se vio con Naruto la última vez, en ese tiempo en el que Sakura lo había encarado -actuando el querer unírsele- y con la disposición de matarlo sin lograrlo, viendo sus ojos verdes descubrió que ese infantil amor hacía él no se había acabado, al contrario, parecía crecer. Pero había algo más. Algo aborrecible...

_Hirió mucho a alguien al entregársele por despecho, y no fue difícil saber a quien fue…_

En cuando Naruto la rescató a tiempo antes de Sasuke la matara, su mirada llena de rencor y pena se lo dijo todo.

.

Sakura y Naruto habían estado juntos.

.

-Pero si los dos merecen estar al lado del otro- sonrió abominablemente para sus adentros –Los fracasados deben estar con los fracasados- quiso matarlos, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo y Madara no se lo permitió.

.

Naruto le había hecho una promesa ese día:

No le iba a permitir acabar con Konoha, y la próxima vez que se encontraran pelarían a muerte hasta que uno de los dos cayera. Y dadas las circunstancias, serían ambos.

.

Pero los dioses lo cambiaron todo.

.

Absolutamente todo

.

Caminaba sabiendo que para destruir Konoha tendría que matar primero a Naruto, solo que, aún no quería tomar los ojos de Itachi para hacerlo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a esto y no quería descubrir que era, así que la respuesta le llegó como un kunai atravesándolo en el pecho.

Varias voces perturbaban su cabeza constantemente, Madara sabía de esto, pero no le dijo nada por que tenía que pasar por ello para descubrir lo que era en realidad.

Ese día en que Izanami se desesperó…

.

**_-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_**- rompió el silencio de la noche una horrible carcajada de burlona voz. La misma que Sasuke había escuchado antes tantas otras veces, en medio de oscuros sueños y recuerdos inexistentes de un macabro y horrible lugar.

.

Apretó los dientes con disgusto, era el juguete de esa entidad desconocida que no era un ninja, y por más poder e intentos que tuviere para localizarlo o a ella, nada aparecía ante sus ojos. No estaba en su mente, era ajeno a el, pero ¿Qué era?

¿Cómo atacar lo que parece no existir?

¿Cómo herir a lo que no sangra, a lo que no se ve, a lo que no siente?

.

De un momento a otro, sin saber cuando ni por que, fue trasladado sin moverse ni un solo centímetro del suelo que pisaban sus pies, a un sombrío cementerio. Las tumbas con sus lápidas de piedra y kanjis escritos mostraban los nombres de los que ahí reposaban.

El cielo no era muy visible con tanta neblina que flotaba hacia arriba desde el suelo, como surgida de la propia tierra. La temperatura había desendido notablemente como para hacerse visible su aliento. Y bufó molesto.

Algo no estaba bien. Ningún enemigo podría ser tan fuerte, ni siquiera Madara como para ponerlo así.

Pero al voltear a sus espaldas visualizó a una mujer de tez pálida con un grueso y enmarañado cabello negro suelto y esparcido por su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada perdida llena de placer y autosuficiencia, y su sonrisa era tan sádica y espantosa que Sasuke no pudo evitar verla con repulsión.

_-__**Sasuke Uchiha…-**_ habló ella con voz de ultratumba y bajando la cabeza para verlo mejor –_**Que bueno que ya estas aquí, temía tener que cruzar la noche para encontrarte…**_- caminó hacia él con pasos arrastrados y difíciles, le costaba caminar, mover cada hueso. Lo hacía tan abrupta y pesadamente que enfermaba de terror a quien la viera. Sin embargo no a Sasuke, quien solo le clavó la mirada con frialdad.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí tan cobardemente en vez de encararme frente a frente?- preguntó seco. No era ningún genjutsu, era real, lo vio con su sharingan. La mujer sonrió con aquella mueca de satisfacción aún desfigurando su rostro por la falta de cordura.

-_**Noto que solo crees en lo que tus ojos ven…**__-_ rio estrepitosamente como solo una arpía podría hacerlo. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia, como si cada mechón fuere una serpiente escupiendo veneno y mostrando sus afilados colmillos con agresividad. Dejo caer los hombros tronando sus huesos y articulaciones con esta acción. Lo miró de nuevo, seguía igual de frio y molesto, sus ojos estaban vacios, con un cafe sucio del otro lado, el color putrefacto de los muertos –_**Ja…**_- soltó irónicamente –_**Veo que tendré que demostrártelo. Solo así podrás creer en los dioses…-**_ amplió su sonrisa de forma inhumana, como si no tuviere mandíbula ó fin las hileras de sus dientes para después dejar crecer sus uñas hasta la tierra en un instante haciendo temblar el suelo que pisaban. De entre los guijarros del camposanto salió sangre, como si hubiera sido herida por las garras de esa deconocida.

Fue cuando Sasuke pudo ver que se trataba de un cuerpo poseído y no del verdadero dueño de la voz. Pero ya era tarde, y del cementerio comenzaron a salir putrefactas manos para escapar de su tumba. Miró la escena con desconcierto y grima, y cuando por fin volvió a ver a la mujer, vio como su kimono durazno se rompía de los costados permitiendo salir dos brazos más de su tronco. Su barbilla se partió en dos de los labios hasta la punta escurriéndole sangre por ríos, la separo y dejo salir su asquerosa lengua más larga de lo común moviéndose como un animal. Estaba atónito, pero no tan impresionado como lo haría un simple mortal. Muchos guerreros podrían llegar a usar esa técnica, pero cuando aquellos brazos se dirigieron a sus ojos para sacarlos como si solo se tratara de un juego y su sonrisa mostraba diversión, no lo soportó.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!- espetó ya bastante asqueado. Era más que obvio que no era una pelea lo que buscaba aquella mujer posesionada de un cuerpo humano.

-**_Eso es muy fácil… mi querido Sasuke…-_ **lo miro con los ojos en las ensangrentadas manos sujetos por los dedos, justo antes de aplastarlos en sus manos. Atrás los cadáveres caminaban hacia él menos descompuestos de lo que deberían estar, casi como si estuviera regenerándose su carne, pero llena de enfermizas manchas y con todo desfigurado, incluso la cara, pues tenían las cuencas vacias algunos de ellos y carecían de nariz o labios. Su boca no era otra cosa más que una abertura que emitía chillidos insoportables.

Sasuke tomo el mango de su espada al verlos acercarse, pero entonces la propia mujer lo abrazó por las espaldas susurrándole con su nauseabundo aliento a muerto:

**-**_**Te quiero a ti Uchiha.**_

_**Regresa a donde perteneces**_**.-**

Sasuke abrió descomunalmente los ojos al sentir una extraña familiaridad con esa voz, pero no le era creible.

_**-Conviértete en el Dios que regirá junto a nosotros…**_

_**Hazlo Kuroishi…-**_

La escuchó con su espantosa voz alejándose por abandonar aquel cuerpo, pero la mujer no lo soltaba.

-_Pero que…-_ pensó antes de sacar su espada para atravesar a la mujer, solo que se sorprendió de sobremanera al descubrir que no podía. Algo indescriptible le impedía pelear, solo forcejear. Los muertos se acercaron, con su pavorosa presencia y caminar para pasar sus manos por todo él como alabanza y regocijo de su cuerpo. -¡No!- trataba de quitárselos, apartaba su acercamiento con las manos con una fulminante mirada de animadversión, pero eran demasiados.

Le repugnaban, eran tan lentos sus movimientos que en desesperación trató de escapar de ellos sorprendiéndose aún más de que sus pies se encontraran clavados a la tierra como si hubieran salido raíces en donde los había postrado.

-¡No…!- Era demasiado poderoso como para poder ser cierto lo que le estaba pasando, pero ocurría, pues aún estaba en su forma humana y los dioses podrían jugar con el.

.

_**-Vamos Sasuke…. Despierta…-**_

_**.**_

_**Toma la oscuridad entre tus manos y cubre de sombras la tierra.**_

_**Mátalos a todos**_

_**.**_

_**Baña de sangre su culpa**_

_**.**_

_**Elimina todo ser viviente sobre la faz de la tierra**_

_**Despierta**_

_**Despierta Kuroishi**_

_**.**_

Tsukiyomi negaba con la cabeza y sus penetrantes ojos grises los actos de Izanami con ese mortal en la tierra desde la sombra de la luna, del otro lado de esta. Sabía que en cualquier momento la rencorosa diosa se levantaría contra su padre y su hermana, también contra él. Sospechaba que Susanoo estaba de su lado, pero llegado su momento decidiría pelear o no, y su padre y hermana sabán que les podría dar la espalda, pues no le importaba ayudar a quienes no hicieron nada para detener la desgracia de perder a su familia.

Mientras tanto no pensaba en ello. Siempre se reconfortaba en sus recuerdos, solo que, no podría estar nunca preparado para lo que el futuro le revelaría…

Algo que Izanagi le ocultó creyendo que sería lo mejor, pero no pudo haber estado más equivocado, pues eso solo haría confirmar el apoyo del Dios de la Noche para el lado del mal por encontrar en este lo más amado para él en su existir…

.

…Su hija…

.

Con la sangre bombeada a niveles exagerados e imposibles, aquel líquido corriendo como loco por sus venas comenzó a hervir.

Sus ojos negros eran un vacio inmenso antes de que el sharingan apareciera en ellos. Su ropa se volvió negra mutando para embellecerse con elegancia, una kukata de oscura brillantez con una dragón más demonio que bestia se dibujo en hilo rojo sobre la suave tela. De su cuerpo se expelía una negrura intensa más poderosa que cuando usaba Susanoo o cualquier técnica igual o más poderosa para pelear en una batalla.

_-¿Qué… es esto?...-_ se veía las manos. Los muertos se estaban desintegrando consumidos por las llamas negras que salían de el. Pero no era el Susanoo –_Es… tan fuerte…-_ sonrió de lado a lado cerrando los puños. Descubrió que ese sentimiento de poder lo llenaba, y eso le gustó.

La neblina se esparció siendo llevada por un impulso sobrenatural de huir. Los árboles cambiaron su corteza a un oscuro penetrante, como si no solo el ébano pudiera tener aquel color de luto.

.

Su risa rompió la barrera del sonido. Había un campamento de ninjas mercenarios muy cerca de donde estaba. Su voz los hizo sangrar de los oídos con el tímpano roto, cayendo para retorcerse por el dolor como viles gusanos.

Las sombras llegaron y comenzaron a devorarlos. Sus gritos de auxilio eran imposibles de callar. Murieron en la posición en la que estaban quedando solamente su sombra en el piso tatuada como cenizas y hollín.

.

Nada más había quedado de ellos, solo tal vez, el eco de sus voces quebradas por el miedo.

**…**_**Destruye Kuroishi…**_

_**.**_

_**Tu único camino esta en la oscuridad**_

_**Gobiérnala…**_

_**.**_

_**Domínalo todo hasta donde alcance tu vista y aún más allá**_

_**Devora el sol**_

_**Mata a la luz**_

_**.**_

_**Despierta**_

**…**_**Despierta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Izanami había cumplido, Kuroishi sobresalía en Sasuke como quería que ocurriese.

.

Tal vez no tenían al demonio de nueve colas aún, pero si ya contaban con el futuro líder del poder oscuro de su lado nada podría detenerlos…

Así que Susanoo confirmaría esto

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó en el polvo de la senda seguro de que todo había sido un absurdo sueño lleno de superfluas alucinaciones. Se irguió aún sentado en el suelo tratando de hayarle sentido, solo que, al mirar su ropa y descubrirla roída y llena de suciedad, con manchas cafe de sagre seca cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido real. Eso le robó el aliento.

.

Nunca habría aceptado por su propia cuenta unirse a la causa de Izanami así ese fuere su destino, no de no ser por Itachi, y, lamentablemente, por Hinata.

.

El cielo amaneció gris, las nubes lo cubrían todo. Para ser un despertar no era muy bello que se dijera, pues aquel Dios tenía que cubrir de la vista de Amaterasu su prescencia y así hablar con Sasuke de lo pasado.

.

-Veo que Izanami no pudo contenerse en buscarte- salió de la nada una voz que captó la atención de Sasuke por completo. Volteó a mirarlo con recelo, no podía explicarse el como su pesadilla más absorta e irreal había sido cierta. –Tranquilo, la primera vez que un Dios deja salir su poder en su cuerpo humano resulta ser agotador…- caminó hacia él pausado mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie sorprendiéndose mucho de no poder contener el equilibrio. A su vista se figuraba la forma varonil de un hombre de mediana edad de gran y ensortijada barba negra, cabello rebelde y semicorto, y unos ojos penetrantes que brillaban con fulgor, aunado a que su ropa parecia ser la de un noble.

-¿Quién…- se sujetaba el brazo derecho -¿Quién eres?- preguntó. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero parecía que todo mundo sabía lo que ocurría excepto él.

-He venido a ayudarte- contestó con superioridad vacía –Soy Susanoo, el Dios de la Tormenta- habló causando una irritante mirada de incredulidad por parte del Uchiha.

-Dios de la tormenta…- surcaba por sus rostro las lineas de disgusto por lo que oía, no había escuchado algo más absurdo en mucho tiempo.

Susanoo se enojó por esto, pero no lo culpo, y en ese instante cientos de rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos sin tocar a Susanoo y creando alrededor de él una burda red eléctrica circular moviéndose incesantemente sobre su cabeza. Sasuke calló, era tanto el control de ese sujeto que podía deducir que era un poderoso oponente. Pero no conforme con eso la deidad dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte alzando la mano y dejando caer sobre una montaña miles de rayos y truenos que la destrozaron haciéndola gajos. Comenzó a llover, los truenos iluminaron el cielo y un remolino de peligrosos y cortantes vientos los rodeo por un instante.

¿Que ninja podría hacer eso sin usar sellos con solo su voluntad?

Solo alguien con un poder divino, o una divinidad en sí..

Ahora el pelinegro sí le creía, y estaba intranquilo por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿El nacimiento de un Dios es demasiado para tu entendimiento, Sasuke?- espetó aquel hombre de prominento. Iba vestido como solo un samurái, de hecho un ronin, podría hacerlo. Pero el metal, la madera y la tela resultaban ser de las más finas y extraordinariamente impenetrables existentes sobre la faz de la tierra, tal vez ni si quiera se tratab de materiales terrenales.

-Susanoo…- recordó el pelinegro la imagen de los tres dioses nobles en un templo budista cuando era niño. El Dios de la Tormenta, hijo de Izanagi.

-Tal parece conoces como me llaman- retomó la palabra la deidad con disgusto –Después de todo los Uchiha no contralarían el elemento rayo si no fuera por mi. Incluso nombraron a un nivel del sharingan con mi nombre- caminó dos pasos lejos de él dándole la espalda mientras la lluvia arreciaba sobre ellos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sasuke aún incrédulo. Dios o no ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Por él?

-Ayer fuiste testigo de un poder que desconocías por completo ¿no es así?- lo miró por la comisura del ojo con la cabeza a penas entornada.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- preguntó bastante terco, pues si era un Dios era más que obvio que debía saberlo.

-Izanami fue la que lo hizo- volteó por fin hacia él medio cuerpo, dándole el perfil y mirando la lejania –Kuroishi salió a flote en ti- explicó.

-¿Kuroishi?- le clavó la mirada.

El Dios le respondió a su duda.

-Tu verdadero poder, la razón por la que naciste como un Uchiha destinado a matar a la tierra entera…- dijo con toda la calma del mundo ante un inverosímil Sasuke.

-La… tierra…- perdió la noción del tiempo –No esta entre mis panes destruir a la tierra- respondió por fin.

-Nunca dije que sería destruida, pero si dominada por las sombras.

_**Una tierra de tormenta, noche, oscuridad y muerte…**_

Pareció sonar complacido con sus propias palabras

.

–_**Una tierra que tú traerás para nosotros...**_-

.

-Deja de decir tonterías- se irguió Sasuke frío -¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? ¿Que te hace pensar que querría ayudarles?- lo tomó en plural.

Susanoo lo miró por varios segundos en los que los dos guardaron silencio mutuo, para después decir.

-Madara te atrajo a Akatsuki con la promesa de vengar a Itachi- dejo sin palabras al pelinegro –Pero Izanami controla a Madara y ella es la única que puede regresar a Itachi de la muerte-

.

-No- respondió él –Eso es imposible-

.

-**Karazu**-

Fue lo único que salió de su boca

–**El cuervo que deja de la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos para recoger las almas de los que ya es su hora**-

Sonrió

–Pero este cuervo…, te ha estado siguiendo ¿no es así Sasuke?-

.

El Uchiha sintió perder el piso al escucharlo.

Era cierto.

.

De un segundo a otro Susanoo llegó hasta él, tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke y atravesó con una daga su palma. El Uchiha se quejó en automático.

-¡Pero que…!- trató de decir, pero se silenció inmediatamente al percatarse de que su sangre, saliendo de esa herida, resultaba ser negra. Se quedó mudo ante esto.

-No eres humano Sasuke- lo soltó el otro dejando que este se sacara la daga por si mismo, no había dolor, y la abertura de su carne comenzó a cerrarse como si no pasara nada. Miraba a Susanoo con expectación. Las oscura gotas que cayeron al suelo dejaron crecieron como venas tatuándose en el piso con miles de ramas.

-¡¿Entonces que soy?!- replicó.

-El más fuerte de los Uchiha- le respondió con firmeza, pero Sasuke iba a volver a impugnar contra eso así que contestó desde antes: –Itachi pudo haber sido fuerte, pero no era el elegido. No él…- volvió a mirar el asombro del pelinegro desvaneciéndose de sus ojos para quedar después una sádica satisfacción por el poder que acababa de saberse en su interior. Asimilándolo.

-Este poder…- brillaba el odio arrancando la cordura de su alma. Tardó en entenderlo en un principio, pero la oscuridad de su alma lo supo guiar a la aceptación…

-Aún no esta completo- lo interrumpió el Dios –Tendrá que pasar un tiempo para que te vuelvas completamente Kuroishi…– Sasuke abrió los ojos inmensamente borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara –No- se adelanto a responderle –No desaparecerá tu memoria ni todo lo que haya en tu interior. Como eres así estarás siempre. Pero sigues siendo un niño para mi- asoló el aire con sus palabras aunque no al inmutable Sasuke.

Nuevamente expelía esa negrura de su ser hundiéndose en ella totalmente. Regresaron sus negras vestimentas y en su espada apareció grabado en relieve un demonio de enormes fauces.

.

Sonreía con la mirada negra.

.

_**-¿Quién eres tu para atreverte a hablar así de mi?-**_ levanto la vista con el sharingan activado a pesar de la rectitud del Dios de la tormenta.

-De verdad lo despertaste Izanami…- pensó el Dios al verlo antes de turnar la espalda y caminar lejos de él, desapareciendo en un rayo y dejando a Sasuke con las manos llenas de sed de más.

La lluvia siguió arreciando la tierra y Sasuke regresó a la normalidad con la misma frialdad de siempre cuando encaró a Madara, él lo sabía y no se lo había dicho. No lo culpó, estaba al mando de Izanami, pero no soportaría tenerlo con vida mucho tiempo si resultaba ser más poderoso que aquel Uchiha legendario.

.

Era el inicio de la Muerte Oscura.

Pero aún no había conseguido la llave de la Luna…


	6. La oscuridad y la luz de luna

_**.**_

_**Pudo haber roto la barrera entre su parte humana y su lado celestial aunque no del todo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella…**_

_**.**_

_**solo sale como inmortal cuando hay luna llena…-**_

.

•**Capítulo 6:** La oscuridad y la luz de luna

Ese día se dejó guiar por sus pies, estaba aburrido y la mayor parte de su tiempo en la tarde se había topado con sujetos de la más baja ralea ocultos entre la maleza del paraje. Se había divertido, le gustaba jugar con ellos y su incredulidad al llegar a imaginarse que sería una presa rápida cayendo víctima del robo y probablemente del asesinato, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, no era ningún ninja al cual pudieran asumir sería una pelea mortal con un humano, pues él no lo era.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre por que así lo decidía, no le importaba quitarle la vida a tocante guerrero se cruzara por su camino, estaba experimentando, le gustaba probar que tanto habían incrementado sus fuerzas y su poder descubriendo así un nivel extremista a rayar en lo superior fuera de este mundo. Se sabía fuerte y poderoso, lo era más que nadie que estuviere pisando la tierra en esos instantes, no había nadie, ni siquiera Madara, que se le pudiera llegar a tomar como su comparación.

No obstante, con cada paso que daba mientras la noche se iba haciendo cada vez más presente sentía arrastrar unas pesadas cadenas en pies y espalda cargadas de pena y vacío. Todo por lo que su vida se había basado, la venganza, la ira, el poder, la destrucción, indisolublemente era lo que lo movía y mantenía con vida. Y ahora descubría que en realidad había sido un parte vital para un plan más elaborado y complicado en los designios del universo. No era solo razón suficiente como para quitarle el sueño sino para robarle la paz entera.

Sus noches eran silentes, solitarias y eternas. La oscuridad de la noche lo absorbía y su aliento se mezclaba con la brisa helada del paraje nocturno en donde la naturaleza se hacía salvaje con su presencia y despertaba los instintos más impensables e indomables en cada ser vivo: el deseo de la muerte tanto ajena como propia.

Se estaba cansando, habían pasado solamente unas semanas desde que Susanoo le advirtió del paulatino incremento de su poder conforme pasar el tiempo, pero el no había hecho caso omiso a tratar de interpretar el lenguaje oscuro más allá de las fronteras de la muerte, ya que prefería, por mucho, permanecer cerrado en sus memoria, sumido en un trance hipnótico donde solamente algo de azúcar blanda y suspicaz podría hacerse visible entre la negrura y lo coloradamente seco en que se pintaban sus recuerdos con sumo dolor y pena.

.

Las fantasías no cabían en lugar alguno de su ser, solo era oscuridad desde el abismo de su alma, desde el gélido hielo de su corazón y lo más sádico de sus entrañas.

.

Estaba perdido en si mismo, vagando sabiéndose parte de aquel plan gigantesco del cual se sentía objeto. Los dioses le habían dicho que él era uno más de ellos, pero si tan grande era…

¿Por qué no podía llenar el vacío de su interior con nada?

Se lo pensó un rato, estaba muy vacilante esa noche mientras miraba la cuña de un valle no tan grande parado verticalmente en la precipitada bajada de uno de los riscos con un ángulo peligrosamente hecho hacia adentro. Sus pasos dejaban en la tierra una negrura tan intensa, sombría y cruel que era imposible ignorarla al tatuarla en el piso como grietas venenosas abriéndose paso para consumir todo en sombras.

Le gustaba, estaba acostumbrándose.

.

La soledad era su mundo entero mientras miraba el cielo…

.

Pero la quietud de la noche y el ficticio sonido efusivo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida de su habitual retraimiento en aquel risco parado en la tierra pero volando en la nada con los sonidos de varios estallidos a no muy lejos de ahí.

Abrió los ojos, aquellos pozos negros de infinita oscuridad solo visibles por lo blancuzco que lo rodeaba en sus globos oculares sobresalientes de lo que era la sombra de su cuerpo. Se tiñeron de carmesí intenso, como sangre recién expulsada del cuerpo por medio de una herida.

Saltó, volaba como si tuviera la facultad de controlar el aire, bajaba con dirección indómita hacia donde aquel bullicio de estremecimiento terrenal lo había perturbado. Había esperado encontrarse con algún grupo de ninjas, un par de mercenarios, algún crimen en proceso, algo, por lo menos en cuerpo, humano, pero no era el caso.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tsukiyomi el que estaba parado a solo unos metros de él rodeado de varios sujetos vestidos de túnicas negras más aparte un manto impreciso hecho solo de esencia negra que cruzaba por su pecho y volaba con libertad propia de un alma, pero no era más que energía que hacía vivir a aquellos entes con conciencia y sentido atados a su amo y señor, el Dios de la Luna.

Formaban un círculo a su alrededor, estaban atentos a la orden que fueran a recibir por parte de aquel hombre de corto pero volátil cabello color blanco platinado y de textura lisa. Sus ojos eran grises, profundos y temerarios, retadores y fríos, como una piedra de espectaculares dotes al igual que amarguras.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke, estaba a uno pasos de él y lo miraba entrometiéndose donde no debía.

Lo reconoció, esa ropa de negro brillante donde se visualizaba la figura de un dragón rojo a punto de atacar.

.

_Un Uchiha_

_._

_El legido_

.

_**Kuroishi**_

.

Lo miró un segundo que pareció discernirlo hasta mirar en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos por más impenetrable que fuere la barrera que siempre construía para que nadie se enterara de lo que habitaba dentro de él, pero tal defensa había sido violada en un instante por aquel dios de vestimenta antigua. El pecho cubierto con la casaca de un noble abierta dejando ver el tatuaje de picos estelares azules en su pecho por sus pectorales, las mangas estaban abiertas y largas, llevaba la hakama de un guerrero en la parte de abajo junto con el obi cargando una katana brillante en la funda y probablemente mordaz al escuchar su canto en el viento; era fina y decorada con deslumbrante plata en forma de diamantes desde la empuñadura hasta el término de la misma. Solo portaba los escudos para piernas de una armadura samurái así como el calzado, de lo más dispendioso posible y obviamente sobrenatural. Y su casco tenía una luna creciente con sus picos interiores hacia la izquierda.

La imagen del dios le provoco detenerse a mirarlo mejor con más detenimiento, pero Tsukiyomi no tenía tiempo para nimiedades como esas y simplemente siguió con sus antiguos planes regresando al asunto principal por el cual estaba ahí esa noche.

-Búsquenla- alzó el brazo con autoridad mientras los sujetos de sotanas volaron como rayos de negrura purpúrea y denso azul dispersos como velos por los cielos.

Era una oscuridad muy distinta a la que Sasuke estaba ya habitado en las noches.

Sabía que aquel dios que estaba a punto de marcharse también era el gobernante de la noche y la luna, pero no había conocido antes, de esa forma, el como el cielo nocturno tenía más colores de los que solo la oscuridad podría ofrecerle…

El taciturno Dios vestido de tonalidades frías y brillantes contrastando con lo profundamente oscuro de lo marcial en partes de su vestimenta y armadura, volvió a mirar a Sasuke por última vez, con indiferencia y aislamiento.

Sasuke también lo miró, y después la divinidad se volvió un remolino de luz y sombras con destellos estelares en su partida, desapareciendo ante sus ojos y soltando un polvo blanco tan puro como diamantes cayendo en la tierra herida por su descenso anterior.

**_Tsukiyomi_**

_La técnica que aprendió de Itachi y ahora dominaba._

.

Un nivel del Sharingan, pensó…

.

.

El amanecer lo atrapó dormido en la copa de un árbol listo para huir del sol, no era que le temiere a la luz pero si estaba receloso de Amaterasu por estar, supuestamente, del lado de quienes ahora eran sus enemigos por obligación y deber. Izanagi aún estaba por encontrarse con él, solo que aún no era tiempo…

El suelo se abrió y subterráneamente recorrió el terreno hasta regresar a la guarida donde se refugiaba junto con Madara, aquel lugar de estructuras óseas gigantes de criaturas que parecían estar hechas de elementos minerales propios de la tierra misma.

.

-No regresaste a dormir anoche…- lo llamó Madara aún con aquella máscara en forma de remolino cubriendo su identidad –de nuevo pasaste la noche afuera hasta que salió el sol…-

-No debería por que importarte lo que haga o no con mi vida…- le dio la espalda retirándose hacia sus aposentos, desde que tenía el poder de un dios no escatimaba en estar cómodo, pero había veces en las que la opulencia le hartaba al grado de destruirlo todo para regresar a la humildad y de nuevo al lujo despertando al día siguiente.

Estaba con el ocio en cima, no quería admitirlo, pero esperaba ansioso tener completo control de sus habilidades para poder ir a cernir su poder sobre Konoha y acabarla por completo.

No lo había hecho aún por que sabía que al no controlar su poder completamente podría ser peligroso para su integridad y sus recuerdos.

.

Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar…

No las razones por las cuales odiaba tanto a Konoha y a todo lo que se refiriera a ella…

.

Pasó una semana y descubrió que podía obligar a cualquier criatura a morir y regresar a la vida, a destruirla y regresarla del mundo de los muertos una y otra vez siempre y cuando estuviere en sus manos para hacer de él lo que le placiera.

Se hartó de torturar animales a los pocos minutos después de descubrir aquella habilidad y buscó humanos con quien probarla, encontró un hombre viejo, ya pidiendo que la tumba lo llamase, lo mató atravesándolo por el medio destrozando su cuerpo para luego, cubriendo con la negrura de su alma y aura, regenerarlo y volverlo a la vida con estupor como respuesta de aquel pobre hombre.

Podía jugar con los mundos de la vida y la muerte cuanto quisiere, Izanami le había permito aquello, pero eso no significaba aquellos a los que les practicara su nuevo y recién descubierto poder no les iba a evitar sentirlo todo al morir…

Pareció noble al regresarle la juventud, otro de sus poderes al controlar el tiempo con la vida de los que tenía bajo su poderío, pero duró más la sorpresa del hombre por verse de nuevo en sus años de gloria cuando tenía salud y plenitud que Sasuke en matarlo de nuevo.

Se acercó a un poblado, era ya el ocaso desvaneciéndose con tonos rojizos al poniente y con eso se significaba el avance de la noche. Su ambiente.

Planeó matarlos a todos, quizá, dejar un rastro de fuego rojo para que sus llamas negras se marcaran en las casas junto al ollin que quedaría de los habitantes como último rastro de su existencia…

.

…pero no lo hizo…

.

…algo lo detuvo…

Un niño, aproximadamente de su edad cuando aún le pedía a su hermano Itachi entrenar con él.

Estaba ahí, jugando, también con su hermano mayor y con otro de menor edad, solo que era bastante notorio que el más grande de todos los protegía a ambos cautelosamente.

-Itachi…-

Murmuraron sus labios con rencor.

-¿Eh?- se dirigieron los inocentes ojos del infante de en medio en edad hacia donde Sasuke estaba hasta hacía unos segundos antes de desaparecer en su aura de negro insondable perpetuo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor con una vara cruzada por los hombros cargando dos baldes de agua vacios, iba a ir al pozo a llenarlos al lado de sus hermanos -¿viste algo?- se acerco tratando de ver lo que a su hermanito hubiere perturbado. Todo parecía normal.

.

Parecía…

.

-No…- repensó mejor el pequeño –Nada- regresó a su lado para treparse de la vara y así lo llevara colgado su hermano. El menor, más pequeño aún como de unos cinco o seis años vestido como campesino también quiso subirse, y este descendió para que pudiera sujetarse también.

Eran un grupo de hermanos unidos con una fraternidad infranqueable.

El calor humano era difícil de entender y explicar para los dioses.

.

Tsukiyomi había sucumbido ante esto en los encantos de una mujer extremadamente bella y virtuosa, Aoiumi, una shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia tan extraordinaria en el arte ninja que era una leyenda sigilosa al ocultarse con tantas identidades falsas y pasajeras.

Los humanos eran las criaturas más conflictivas y contradictoras existentes en la superficie terrenal.

Muchas deidades podrían aborrecerlas, pero otros, amarlas con tanta intensidad como para protegerlas…

Eran una raza extraña de seres vivientes, con sentimientos y normas que ellos mismos corrompían y a la vez respetaban.

Todo era un desastre…

Avanzó desplazándose por los arboles hasta llegar al final del camino, las luciérnagas no tardarían en aparecer cerca si estaba a poca distancia de alguna fuente de agua.

Se quedó pensando obnubilado por lo que acababa de ver, un extraño sentimiento en el pecho que lo hacía sentir como el témpano de hielo de su corazón se fundía con una fuerza muy superior a la del fuego, la fuerza del recuerdo de lo que una vez fue amor hacia su hermano…

Itachi

Entonces fue que apareció, rompiendo con su graznido la soledad en la que de nuevo se sumiría pero consumiéndose por dentro esta vez, un cuervo rompiendo su frialdad para dejarlo con la impresión en los ojos al escucharlo batir las alas contra el viento…

Lo vio. Estaba ahí, arriba, volando, clamando una frase necesaria en un idioma indescifrable.

_**-Karazu…-**_

Sonaron las palabras de Susanoo en su cabeza…

_**-El cuervo que no parará de seguirte…**_

_**El alma que aún pena por tu suerte**_

_**.**_

_**Por que le preocupas**_

_**.**_

_**Por que te ama**_

_**.**_

_**Por que no quiere dejarte solo de nuevo…**_

_**.**_

-Itachi…- se levanto temiendo perderlo si no lo seguía, parecía ocultarse entre las copas de los árboles con su vuelo, estaba con el corazón rompiéndose a latidos en el centro del pecho junto a los pulmones jalando aire con dificultad.

.

Lo siguió sin recordar si quiera el tener poderes sobrehumanos…

.

Lo persiguió un largo tramo hasta desaparecer en la neblina del centro de aquel bosque, había una cascada cerca, podía escucharla. Pero al acabar la aparición de ese cuervo, de su hermano, en un graznido final, la neblina se esparció como movida por una colisión de poder central desde el lago movida a través de un cántico celestial de una voz melodiosa y dulce.

_**.**_

_**Un canto sigiloso y aguzado…**_

_**.**_

Era de una mujer, de eso no había duda, la escucho única e irrepetible, sonando entre las sombras y clamando por la paz. Cantaba una canción sin letra, sin palabras, solo acordes del alma saliendo de una garganta sublime y pura.

Era indescriptible esa voz, un suspiro tal vez. Era hechizante, dulce y tal vez melosa pero con una carga tácita de sensualidad perdida…

.

Esa voz…

.

Ese canto…

.

-_Ven…_-

Logró escuchar en el aire, estremeciéndose a la vez con su inhumana belleza sonora.

Se acercó, el cuervo volvió a graznar y él estaba interesado en el animal.

Pero esa voz…

.

¿Por qué le atraía tanto ese armonioso sonido?...

.

¿Por que era tan celestial e inaudito?

.

Llegó hasta el inicio de los árboles que rodeaban al espejo de agua, era más grande de lo que había pensado, Avanzó, el piso era regio y suave, estaba tranquilo, tal vez hipnotizado, pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo preparó para ver lo que halló en el centro del agua…

Con la cascada a sus espaldas y sentada en una roca liza y húmeda en la cual también apoyaba un brazo para sostenerse, estaba una joven mujer, tal vez de su edad o menor… apaciblemente reposada en ella.

Iba vestida a penas con un kimono lavanda y plata, con negro y blanco en largas cintas que rodeaban sus brazos algo descubiertos por sus largas mangas, como una marca o un distintivo. Estaba descalza, dándole la espalda a él por estar recargada en dirección a la caída de agua. El kimono estaba tan caído de atrás que le llegaba hasta la cintura dando un espectáculo al mirar su curvilínea espalda descubierta, con la medida exacta en mostrar su delicada espina vertebral como la más bella y maravillosa de las criaturas que él o cualquier otro dios hubieren visto antes.

Parecía estar dormitando livianamente o por lo menos descansando.

.

Como abstraída…

.

Cantó de nuevo, tan solo algunos monosílabos alargados pero que a sus oídos y los de la húmeda y perfecta naturaleza iluminada a su alrededor era lo más hermoso que podrían escuchar en la vida.

Parecía desquitar con la voz un sentimiento vano sumergido en soledad.

.

Se identificó con ella

.

Y fue capaz de captar el momento justo en el que ella volteó…

.

Sus ojos eran grises, totalmente grises, sin pupila, solo iris, pero inmensamente bellos, profundos y expresivos. Denotaban aislamiento pero también templanza. En ellos se reflejaba el destello de luz de luna que el espejo de agua proyectaba. Pero a la vez…

.

_parecía que sus propios ojos eran lunas…_

.

Desde que llegó pudo notarlo, el agua y algunos objetos aparentemente inanimados de ese sitio tenían luz propia o reflejaban destellos particulares y exuberantes para tratarse solamente de una cascada.

Ella era la que ponía esa aura en el ambiente, su voz, su presencia.

.

Estaba inmóvil, mirándola sin perderse uno solo de sus detalles. Su piel de porcelana estaba perlada por algunas gotas de agua que llegaban hasta ella de lo que salpicaba la cascada. Sus rasgos eran delicados, sus ojos eran grandes y alados, como brisa en una playa de arenas blancas. Su cuerpo era indescriptible, la anatomía de una mujer no podría ser mejor que la de ella, perfecta, esbelta y bien proporcionada, vivaz y pulcra.

.

Un peligro para la vista y los más bajos instintos.

.

Llevaba un collar rodeando su cuello con detalles flotantes, cristales de un azul rey vidrioso y liso, con tonalidades preciosas y divinas; y al centro el pendiente que adornaba era una luna creciente, idéntica a la que vio en el casco de Tsukiyomi días atrás.

Y su cabello, oh su cabello, ahí cambiaban las cosas, era de un color negro profundo, pero azuleo a la vez, un azul maravilloso e intenso, como si se mezclaran distintas tonalidades en él. Volaba animado alrededor de ella, con cada hebra libre y dispersa, siguiendo la concordancia de sus movimientos y su estado de ánimo, como estando siempre bajo el agua, siguiendo el ritmo de las corrientes.

Era increíble, parecía que con solo verlo se adivinaba su tersa suavidad…

.

Parecía un espejismo o una alucinación tan impresionante que no podría olvidarla nunca, se le quedaría grabada en la memoria para siempre…

.

El cuervo a quien seguía de ojos rojizos y plumaje bravo, voló en sus cercanías haciendo notar su presencia. Ella lo vio con claridad y paz, como si con su llegada se apaciguara su perdida mente expeliendo luz y excelsa gloria.

A la segunda vuelta rodeándola ella por fin alzó su brazo para que descendiera en ella. Miro sus ojos, pudo ver que le había traído a alguien mirando a través de su retina y eso la desconcertó, no esperaba ver a alguien cerca si había terminado huyendo a ese lugar apartado para que nadie la encontrara, pero tal parecía había resultado lo contrario.

Aún así, respirando tranquila, acarició el plumaje del ave sintiendo la carga que llevaba a cuestas el alma de aquella condenada alma.

.

Sasuke se estremeció viéndola hacer esto, parecía leer en los ojos y la fisonomía de la materia hasta lo más denso de sus profundidades un mansaje secreto encriptado.

.

Cantó una vez más, haciendo que las aguas en las que estaba volvieran a brillar con fuerza. Se embelesó con su himno a lo sublime de nuevo.

Aquella joven fémina bajo hasta tocar con dos de sus dedos semidoblados la superficie del agua, haciendo que una onda apareciera naturalmente, pero al alzar la mano la onda se detuvo, brillando tan fuerte, con tanta intensidad, que el agua comenzó a ascender en espirales junto con su mano al levantarla y dirigir unas cuantas gotas de esta agua clara hacia los ojos del cuervo que aún estaba sobre su otro brazo.

El Uchiha no supo interpretar que había ocurrido ni para que había sido eso, pero al mirar con atención pudo ver como el ave agitaba sus alas en vuelo graznando con vida de nuevo mientras un halo azul lo acompañaba a volar perdiéndose en el cielo mientras dirigía su planeación en círculos sobre la misteriosa joven de tranquilo y agitado cabello siguiéndolo con su mirada de plata luminosa.

.

-_Le gusta el agua de luna en los ojos…-_ escuchó que decía al aire con su fina y extraordinaria voz. Bajo la vista hacia donde él estaba, pero había desaparecido de ahí. Lo había precibido desde hacía ya rato.

.

-¿Para que son?- se portó insolente, aquella joven no era humana y lo había notado, así que siendo un dios no iba a dejar el orgullo de lado a pesar de su inmaculada imagen desbordante en virtud de hermosura.

Estaba parado en el agua sin preocuparse por controlar chakra para hacerlo, había aprendido que el ser una deidad le daba respeto por parte de los elementos.

.

Más cerca de ella podía notar sus labios, la entrada a su boca levemente abierta de donde aquella inverosímil voz salía con cánticos irrazonables, había color en ellos, un tenue violeta que a penas si se dibujaba con brillo en su nívea piel.

-_Son la ventana del alma, nuestro portal con el interior de nosotros mismos…-_ respondió levantándose de la roca en la que había estado recargada para estar en las mismas condiciones que él. Piso el agua haciendo ondas por esta acción que volvieron a mostrar luz, llevaba dos brazaletes en los pies como collares para sus tobillos, eran dorado claro, contrastando con lo demás en su vestir.

.

El azabache no podía parar de mirarla

.

_**¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**.**_

-_Su alma ha sufrido mucho, esta preocupada_- volvió a decir –_Creo que conoce quien eres…-_ Lo estremeció son sus palabras, dulces, pero escandalosas por su significado con respecto al cuervo…

.

…_Karazu…_

_._

_Karazu_

_KARAZU_

_._

-_Algo le angustia…-_ dijo quedo virándose hacia atrás al sentir algo que a él también lo trajo a la realidad.

Una indeseable interrupción…

Del otro lado de la cascada, volando como ráfaga del viento, se acercaba una de las sombras que había visto rodeando a Tsukiyomi antes al ser enviada por este a buscar…

.

_¿A buscarla a ella?!_

_._

-_No…_- se esfumaron sus palabras mientras el agua la cubría por completo desapareciéndola ante sus ojos y carrera al querer alcanzarla.

Llego tarde, se había marchado, y así como apareció aquella sombra persiguiéndola a ella también se desvaneció con la misma energía que portaba con su manto.

Se había quedado solo, completamente abandonado tanto por aquella increíble joven así como por quien no sabía aún si era en enviado de su enemigo o aliado.

.

Pasaron días, quizás más de una semana en que regresó a la cascada tratando de hallarla, pero no la encontró ahí ni en ningún otro sitio así fuere una salida o vertiente de agua más amplia y extensa de todas.

.

Se le quedó en la cabeza por su aire de grandeza ante él sin ser soberbia. Se quedó prendado de su voz y de su don de crear.

De la ayuda que le brindó a aquel cuervo del alma condenada que estaba seguro era su hermano.

.

Se quedó inquieto por que aún era humano y persistía en él la naturaleza de los mortales.

Aquel calor humano que no podría evitar ni escapar.

Nunca huiría. Ella, su voz, sus ojos, parecían ser la paz pura encarnada con el dejo de la luna sobre su piel y mirando desde su platino iris.

.

.

Alzó la vista lanzando un rayo negro de su mano hacia el espectro de aquel sujeto hecho sombra en su totalidad. Estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ya no solo era dolor el que sentía al retraerse en sus recuerdos noche tras noche.

Ahora la imagen de esa joven era el verdugo de su tortuoso insomnio.

.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- preguntó nefasto y autoritario apareciendo el sharingan en sus ojos al abrirlos.

La sombra hizo una reverencia por cortesía, pero no se arrodillo, solo a su amo y señor le debía respeto al ser quien lo regía. Aunque…

Estando ahí en esos momentos parecía más bien traicionarlo…

-He venido aquí Kuroishi sama, por que Izanami nos ha contado a todos los habitantes de la oscuridad acerca de su futuro reinado- alzó la vista insolentemente, la cara de ese sujeto tenía una cicatriz que surcaba sus ojos, dejándolo ciego de ambos ojos con cataratas visiblemente avanzadas, pero al parecer, seguía teniendo la facultad de ver.

-Interrumpirme es un grave error para el que me encuentra ocupado- contestó decretando su predisposición de querer matarlo.

Era una sombra, enviado y guerrero espiritual de Tsukiyomi, no podía morir, no a menos que otro dios lo matara.

-Es importante lo que vengo a tratar con usted- se inclino esta vez con una rodilla en el suelo, acto que dejo a Sasuke molesto. No quería servidumbre ni seguidores si con el mismo y su poder se bastaba para todo.

Ni siquiera se ocupó en usar el sharingan ante lo que hizo la sombra, no valía la pena…

.

No obstante…

.

-La dama del lago- llamó su atención instintivamente al ponerla en su mente –Creo que al menos debería saber de quien se trata quien busca…- Sasuke se lo tomó a pecho, en verdad quería saber quien era, tal vez para retarla, tal vez batallarla…

Tal vez… _matarla…_

No sabía lo que haría con ella, era… tedioso pensar no poder borrársele de la cabeza…

.

-Es una impura, hija de un dios y una mortal- Comenzó a hablar el guerrero oscuro con semblante tranquilo pero firme –Es solo un arma para las deidades, pero para Tsukiyomi, su padre, es lo más valorado en este mundo para él…-

-¿Ella es hija de Tsukiyomi…?- se quedó parado pensando en lo que eso podría significarle, por eso el destello de la luna en ella, por eso el agua protegiéndola al reflejar el cuerpo celeste desde el cielo estrellado.

Todo se hilaba tomando sentido…

.

-Esta atrapada en el cuerpo de una mortal, la imagen terrestre que proyecta al nacer como humana. Murió hace ya muchos años, pero su madre sacrificó su propia alma para hacerla reencarnar y que no bajara a la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos…- lo miró neurótico, casi con desesperación

–_**Pero ella debe morir…-**_

soltó frustrado.

.

Sasuke no entendía.

-¿Por qué Tsukiyomi querría ver muerta a su hija?-

.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva hasta hace poco- respondió –Como humana su vida estuvo apunto de llegar a su fin, pero sobrevivió, sigue viva y ese ligero roce con la muerte provocó que ella adquiriera la posibilidad de soltar su poder en su cuerpo humano… solo que no se muestra ante nadie, no confía en nada, ni siquiera en los dioses, de hecho es de los que más huye…-

-No debería de huir de su propio padre- espetó desconfiado de que le estuviere diciendo la verdad. Las manos muertas de la sombra se volvieron puños irritados al escucharlo.

-El hizo algo imperdonable para ella…, pero esa no es la razón por la cual he venido hoy a hablarle –regresó a su postura habitual con los brazos relajados –Pudo haber roto la barrera entre su parte humana y su lado celestial aunque no del todo…- bajó la vista analizante –Ella… solo sale como inmortal cuando hay luna llena…-

Sasuke sonrió al escucharlo, le parecía de lo más absurdo posible de escuchar…

-Vete de aquí antes de que te mate- ordenó hastiado.

-No puedo señor- exclamó exaltado –Tsukiyomi es el dios de la noche y se que suena absurdo que él no pueda controlar las fases de la luna como muchas otras veces lo haría, pero el punto es que…- calló impaciente –…si interviene para que ella aparezca por el llamado puede no volver a hacerlo jamás-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Si lo tiene- se atrevió a interrumpirlo imprudentemente –Le ruego me disculpe pero si lo tiene… Nosotros las sombras somos los enviados de Tsukiyomi sama en la tierra, nos ha enviado a buscarla y usted mismo lo ha visto- puso la imagen del dios en la tierra que había visto antes… -es solo que… ella escapa con solo vernos…-

-Entonces cambien de estrategia- se giró Sasuke para marcharse, pero de nuevo la sombra lo detuvo.

-Aguarde- avanzó dos pasos frenando el Uchiha los suyos. –No es tan fácil, el tiempo se nos acaba y usted Kuroishi sama es el único que podría intervenir…-

-¿Qué te hace parecer que me interesaría ayudarte?- lo miró de nuevo con fastidio, más que el anterior.

-Usted la vio, no sabe en el enorme riesgo en el que esta, ella… es primordial para los planes de Izanami…- por segunda ocasión el azabache lo tomó en serio. –El por que lo desconozco, pero el poder de la hija de Tsukiyomi es más del que podría describir…-

.

Sasuke, siendo tan lejano de cualquier clase de compañerismo absurdo y vano se sintió asqueado ante la posibilidad de aceptar, la propia Izanami había hecho que la mayoría de los que le convenía, se enteraran de sus planes; y él estaba incluido en ellos, más no en esa parte de atraer a Tsukiyomi a la causa…

.

No hasta ese momento…

.

-Su nombre…- espetó cansado, no quería verla en manos de alguien más si era tan importante como esa sombra de la noche le decía. Ante la falta de respuesta lo miro con ira.

.

No le quedó más remedio que responder al guerrero.

-Junsuinatsuki…-

.

Junsuinatsuki

La Luna Pura…

.


	7. Secretamente juntos

**NOTA: estoy empezando a responder reviews, solo que hasta el final del cap**

**Esta es una historia de amor muy triste… **_y va contener escenas para adultos a partir de esta continuación… (vendrá en cursiva) aunque es muy poco lo menciono por respeto a sus gustos en lectura…_

Si se preguntan en donde esta Naruto he de advertiros de nuevo: En este fic Naruto Uzumaki va a ser tesis y antítesis de héroe, sobretodo por que los villanos (en el caso de nuestros personajes principales), no son del todo malos si se ve con el cristal correcto sus intenciones y corazón. Pero sí, Naruto aparece y después de que cuente todo esto será el personaje principal.

Me odiarán por esta historia, pero así la imagine, y no todas las narraciones que salen de mi inspiración son perfectas y felices aunque así parezcan. Ahora los dejo con este capítulo muy… ah… ¿controversial?

* * *

.

.

**-**_**Estoy aquí para ti, para ti y siempre…-**_

.

.

**-**_**Encuéntrame siempre al atardecer, cuando el sol pierda la batalla contra el tiempo siendo la oscuridad la vencedora al caer la noche…**_**-**

.

.

•**Capítulo 7: **Secretamente juntos

.

Sobrevolando hectáreas y hectáreas salvajes de bosques con su recién adquirida habilidad de volar, una sombra recorría con velocidad e invisibilidad por su carrera, la rivera terrestre de las primeras pinceladas de la noche en cuanto el sol se puso, para ir a toparse con su destino a la luz del crepúsculo en aquella solitaria colina en donde los delicados y gloriosos rayos del sol desapareciendo llegaban a tocar la naturaleza.

.

Al mismo tiempo, bastante lejos de Konoha, una pelinegra de ojos luna saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a su equipo una vez acabada una misión fallida, y para mala suerte de ella y de sus demás compañeros, había sido por culpa suya.

.

El sonar de kunais interceptando una lluvia de los mismos así como de shurikens había acabado desde hacía varias horas. En la tarde habían atacado a su objetivo después de haberlo rastreado durante días para al final acabar con Akamaru herido por un descuido de Hinata cuando en vez de estar haciendo frente en la batalla trató de defender a sus amigos de una finta de ataque que ella nunca leyó como falso.

Ahora los tres, junto con el mejor amigo de Kiba, regresaban a Konoha después de haber sido descubiertos una vez obtenida una información mayor de los planes que llevaban a cabo ese grupo de criminales, pero que para gusto de la Hokage y del propio equipo, no era suficiente.

.

Kiba había estado altivo con Hinata así como recriminador por todos los continuos errores que habían estado teniendo y que como resultado no los habían hecho progresar, lo cual resultaba ser una ruina, pues el Inuzuka quería alcanzar el rango de jonin lo antes posible, y con el retraso de Hinata no podría hacerlo. Había aguantado durante meses en los que había hablado claro con ella para que cambiara, pero parecía no haber entendido nada de lo que le pidió.

Ahora, con Akamaru herido y viendo a su compañera ocultar su llanto para no preocuparlos mientras Shino guardaba silencio por ella al preocuparle, la frustración de Kiba no tuvo más compasión a pesar de su estado emocional…

.

-Deja de llorar Hinata- bajó la velocidad para alcanzarla yendo más atrás que ellos como castigo por su debilidad, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kiba no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar, más aún por la agresividad de su compañero siendo que desde antes lo había considerado un amigo muy cercano. –Te digo que pares- volvió a decir el castaño con enfado. –Tienes que comenzar con algo Hinata, y si ni siquiera puedes controlar tus sentimientos ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte en una pelea si no muestras ser digna de practicar el arte ninja?-

-Kiba- se detuvo Shino haciendo que los otros dos hicieren lo mismo. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, y como tal no les daba la cara. No quería que Kiba siguiera culpando a Hinata o por lo menos que no se lo echara en cara de forma tan vehemente y cruel como lo estaba haciendo, pero lo cierto era que ella parecía no hacer caso.

-¡De dije que no la justificaras!- gritó el chico perro señalando a su canino amigo –Mira lo que le pasó a Akamaru, esto ya es pasarse por mucho de la línea- reclamó a Shino a pesar de que eran para Hinata esas palabras. Así que ella solamente seguía tragándose el orgullo invisible en su ser.

-Kiba- volvió a decir Shino, pero nuevamente no le permitió hablar.

.

Quizá, si los dos hubieran estado más atentos a Hinata y no a no mirarla ignorando la situación en la que estaba, hubieran sabido actuar correctamente.

.

Y al escuchar el crujir de una rama el silencio los alertó a todos preparados para lo que pudiera venirles en cima. Aunque el grito de Hinata cayendo por que en el lugar en el que se había parado no había sido uno bueno nada resistente, los hizo percatarse ya tarde de que ella había ido a parar al vacio del acantilado que estaban rodeando para retomar su camino a Konoha.

-¡Hinata!- grito Kiba aún frustrado al verla desaparecer entre la maleza, pues aunque llegaron más rápido que ella a tierra Hinata nunca cayó del todo al desaparecer entre la nada de sus dos compañeros, consiente de sus actos y víctima del impulso que la atacó en pleno momento.

.

Sabía que en medio de la pelea la única que se había equivocado había sido ella, pero por mucho que negara y mostrara, verdaderamente haciéndoles creer a los demás que no era por Naruto que estaba así, lo cierto era que su decaimiento era debido por nada ni nadie más que por él.

Por eso huyó a la primera oportunidad que le dio la suerte al semitragársela la tierra para poder correr lejos de Shino y Kiba a donde no pudieran encontrarla.

Conocía ya desde bastante tiempo atrás la actitud y personalidad de los dos como para saber lo siguiente que harían ambos por encontrarla así como lo que los detendría para hacerlo. No estaba preocupada por ellos, estaba más angustiada por sus sentimientos que por alguna otra cosa que pudiera ocurrirle.

Así que corrió con el sol del atardecer iluminando su silueta mientras se desplazaba por la ladera de ese sitio con la chamarra abierta para después quitársele desesperadamente al sentirla una carga. Los pies comenzaron a dolerle, pero no bajo la velocidad.

.

Quería huir

.

Estaba huyendo

.

Y mientras algunas estrellas comenzaban a posesionarse en el firmamento, Hinata sintió la última pizca de ligereza abandonar su cuerpo mientras algo dentro de ella explotaba…

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron a tope haciendo un sonoro eco en el aire al caer en el agua, pues sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la orilla de un pacífico lago siendo abducido por las sombras al ir oscureciendo.

.

Su voz parecía provenir de otro mundo, pero era bella y etérea, con un eco muy plausible y hermoso. No podía explicarlo, pero parecía ser que una intensa y fría luz se formaba en su garganta con ansias exasperadas de salir.

-Augh…- se llevó ambas manos a la garganta en un quejido, como queriendo estrangular lo que sentía la estaba estrangulando a ella.

Sintió la tierra bajo sus pies retorcerse por su presencia, y sus sandalias negras se hicieron jirones despareciendo en polvo o algo mas minúsculo que ello.

.

Toda su ropa estaba flotando embravecida como si de su piel se expeliera una energía descomunalmente poderosa.

.

Su cabello comenzó a volar como loco en todas direcciones, atrapado en medio de una especie de tornado. Y mientras los brazos de Hinata caían sin fuerza a sus costados, comenzó a adoptar forma y cuerpo así como textura.

.

Hinata sentía que se ahogaba. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y no comprendía ninguna de ellas, lo único que si podía percibir en todo su cuerpo era el dolor y el sentimiento que le producían cada una de ellas. Casi como haber vivido esos momentos recordándolos de un solo golpe en un mar de horror y pesadilla.

Comenzó a gritar, un grito horrendo y estremecedor, como si de alguien muriendo se tratase.

.

Pero nadie la oía

.

Nadie debía oírla

.

Nadie excepto una sola persona…

.

Había pasado un mes ya desde que Sasuke había visto a aquella extraña joven en medio de un espejo de agua ayudando a quien estaba seguro era su hermano aún si había adoptado la forma de un animal, y por más ganas que le hubieren dado de destruir a aquella extraña, lo que lo detenía era el hecho de que si lo hacía Itachi podría no volver a buscar nada en el mundo de los vivos.

.

Para Izanami los problemas de Sasuke resultaban menores a sus planes, pues lo que de verdad le era de preocupación era que él encontrara a Junsuinatsuki para verla envuelta en sus planes completamente con un detalle extra adicionalmente provechoso: el que ella estuviere de su parte.

Poseyéndola tendrían de su lado a Tsukiyomi.

Ayudándolos, la llave de la Luna y una poderosa aliada.

.

Cuando todas las aves alzaron el vuelo asustadas y alteradas no solo por el grito sino también por la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba despertando en ese punto del paraje, Sasuke supo que lo que le había dicho esa sombra hacía semanas no era del todo falso.

Piso tierra y saltó de árbol en árbol hacía aquella poderosa y atrayente fuente de poder alterando el clima y el propio aire, pero al llegar, sus ojos nunca se prepararon para ver aquella metamorfosis pasar.

.

Esos ojos, esa cara, esa ropa y banda de Konoha en el cuello.

La había visto antes

.

Sabía quien era

.

La primogénita del Clan más antiguo de la capital del país del fuego

.

-Hinata Hyuuga-

Sus labios sentenciaron la muerte de la joven al solo verla.

El Sharingan tiñó de sangre sus pupilas mientras que de sus ojos se destilaba el más oscuro y venenoso odio.

Bajó hasta ella con plena intención de matarla aún si parecía ella misma estar dejándose morir. Pero antes de acercarse un paso más a ella, se derrumbó al agua haciendo que esta, al haberse levantado por el impacto, la envolviera en espigados látigos moviéndose al compas que recuperaba las fuerzas para al menos erguirse con las rodillas en el agua, sosteniéndose de la nada.

.

Por un segundo la estampa que estaba presenciando le pareció demasiado familiar. Y vio, con sus propios ojos, como toda la ropa que llevaba puesta como mortal se desvanecía ilusoriamente mientras metros y metros de tela brillante como gemas empezaba a envolver su cuerpo con delicadeza en entidad precisa y perfecta para cubrir y adornar su figura.

El agua comenzó a moverse a su alrededor alejándose lentamente mientras caía en forma de lluvia rodeándola en esfera a ella, pero no al ajeno invitado que estaba observándola y que incluso había puesto sus brazos delante de la cara para cubrirse.

.

Era tanta la intensidad de la luz que de ella emanaba que no podía soportarla sus ojos.

.

Y al detenerse toda esta actividad dejando un lago luminoso por ser pisado con las plantas de una no humana, pudo percatarse por fin que quien estaba enfrente de él era quien tanto había estado buscando y había atraído por ser la única capaz de comunicarse con su hermano:

_._

_Junsuinatsuki_

_._

Tenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que parecía estar consiente, aunque muy cansada a pesar de todo.

Se puso de pie, mostrando debajo de la tela de su precioso kimono con detalles silvestres platinos no notados antes, sus descalzos y desnudos pies.

Su piel era tan luminosa, tan suave y tersa que parecía incitarlo a tocarla, o tal vez, siendo de él de quien se trataba, a atravesarla con su espada, pues desde que había bajado al notarla había desenvainado su katana aproximándose con furia en la mirada.

Los lazos de sus brazos seguían enrollados en ella. Y su cabello moviéndose de forma sublime era idéntico a como la había visto antes.

.

-¿Has venido a matarme esta vez?- habló al abrir los ojos haciendo que él se sorprendiera un poco, pero no que retrocediera.

-¿Te importaría mucho morir a manos de quien ni siquiera sabes quien es?- apuntó el filo de la katana a su yugular habiendo caminado más hacia ella, quedando solo a medio metro de donde estaba parada.

-Yo se quien eres- habló con seguridad como respuesta –Kuroishi, el mortal mitad demonio procedente de un clan tan poderoso y fuerte que es más que digno de ser un dios- confesó. –Aunque te suplico que no me preguntes como lo sé, pues ni yo misma conozco el como…- incluyó también para más atisbo del Uchiha.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres conocer mis razones para matarte?- preguntó extrañado y furioso por la actitud de la joven con él.

-Viniste por el cuervo…-

Los ojos de Sasuke demostraron interés bajando como instinto la katana.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar regresando a su postura inicial amenazándola con la espada en la yugular.

La joven caminó un paso hacia él mirándolo extravagantemente a los ojos con tanta tranquilidad que incluso angustiaba, no hacia el, sino por ella.

.

Por muy poco que la hubiere conocido de niño y aún viéndola ya de grandes en alguno que otro encuentro de segundos muy inusual, podría comparar ahora los rasgos de Hinata con la chica que estaba parada delante de él.

.

Su mirada, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios…

…parecía otra realmente…

.

Y lo era

.

Con sumo cuidado y hasta toque, retiro el filo de la katana de Sasuke de su cuello sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera notar por completo en ella sus acciones, cortó la palma de su mano intencionalmente con profundidad.

-Los dioses no sangran…- repuso segundos antes de que una gruesa gota roja hallara paso entre su piel abierta para salir goteando seguida de más para caer por su mano y resbalarse hacia su brazo. –No soy ninguna diosa Kuroishi, por lo menos yo no me siento así…- continuó hablando, aunque en plena caída al agua de su sangre, la misma, espesa y liviana a la vez, se torno de color azul brillante para sumergirse y disolverse en el líquido que pisaban alterándose, como si tuviera vida propia las aguas del lago.

.

Al ver su sangre Sasuke recordó cuando Susanoo le atravesó la mano y de igual forma había sangrado, pero su sangre había sido negra alterando la naturaleza a su alrededor con un efecto negativo.

.

Ese precisamente era el caso de Hinata

.

Ella debía encontrarse en la misma situación que él siendo un ser semi inmortal.

Pero…

¿Qué era ella?

.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que regrese de nuevo?- preguntó por el cuervo esta vez mirando su mano mientras la herida que ella misma se había hecho se cerraba y luego mirándolo a él.

Antes de que Sasuke quisiere abrir la boca para hablar, de entre los pinos circundantes al lago en el que estaban salió, arrastrando con él un halo de neblina que un segundo después se desvanecería de su vuelo, un cuervo de un negro profundo graznando y dirigiéndose hacia ambos aparentemente mirándolo.

Y antes de que los dos se acostumbraran a la idea de verlo ahí, acabó aterrizando en el brazo de Junsuinatsuki al levantarlo ella por pura reacción.

.

Lo veía

.

Era Itachi

.

No había duda

.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- la vio desafiante con el dragón rojo de su vestimenta oscura y brillante sacando fuego y mostrando las garras en el escenario de la tela.

Sasuke tenía razón, parecía un imán para atraer siempre esa ave estuviere en donde estuviere. Así que mirándolo con algo que parecía ser pena, Junsuinatsuki bajo a tomar agua con su mano para ponerla en los ojos del cuervo y después extender el brazo con el ave aún posando en ella.

.

-Te lo entrego a ti entonces- proclamó. –Ambos se pertenecen-

Al instante el cuervo alzo el vuelo hacia Sasuke para aterrizar en su brazo también cuando este lo levantara. Sentía una tranquilidad muy extraña al tenerlo cerca, no sabía por que ni como, pero la sentía. Y viendo su reflejo en el agua por un rápido vistazo, se quedó helado al percatarse que quien sujetaba su brazo, y también miraba hacia el agua con una misteriosa sonrisa, era Itachi.

-_Nii san…-_ se escapó de sus labios por la impresión. El otro solo asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo con paz en su semblante.

Para Sasuke fue automático volver a mirarlo. No se había equivocado, era Itachi.

Eso significaba que él lo había guiado hasta Junsuinatsuki… Pero…

¿Para que?

.

Su primer deseo al verla había sido muy confuso, la odiaba por representar virtud en belleza y bondad en el corazón así como una gran compasión al haber ayudado a su hermano.

Después había querido matarla producto de su inclinación hacia el asesinato de todo ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ahora, con los ojos húmedos por volver a ver su hermano y tenerlo así de cerca de pesar de haber muerto este, su interior era una peligrosa mezcla de miedo, duda y sensibilización.

Y todo por ella, sin siquiera haberla conocido.

.

-_Sasuke…_- escuchó la voz de su hermano salir del pico de ese cuervo con el tono y pureza que el Uchiha había tenido en vida. Kuroishi no tuvo más alternativa que mirarlo a los ojos atendiendo a su llamando.

Eso era lo que quería, que lo mirara a los ojos aún si tenía la forma de un animal. Y más allá de él, algo tenue por estar a una distancia prudente de ambos, la figura colorida en tonos fríos de Hinata centellando su belleza en la penumbra de la noche, siendo solo esparcida por la luz de la luna al proyectarse arriba de ellos completamente llena, reflecta de luz, también mirándolos.

La imagen que encontró en sus ojos rojos, metiéndose en su mente como si de un sueño propio se tratara, lo dejo sin habla.

La respiración se le cortó y la impresión jamás en su vida podría quitársele de la cabeza después de verla.

.

Ahí, _retozando juntos en una danza simbólica y rítmica al unir sus cuerpos ambos, se encontraba él, con el cabello alborotado y húmedo por su transpiración, en medio de un gesto imposible de ignorar lleno de vigor y placer inaudito._

_Era ella de quien se trataba, Hinata, la tenía abrazada de las caderas con fuerza, pegando sus pechos a su cuerpo con el sonido de su celestial voz quebrándose en conjunto a la suya mientras los dos llegaban al mismo tiempo al éxtasis, acelerando la velocidad e incluso perdiendo la cabeza con el acto que estaban llevando a cabo y que los estaba deshaciendo a los dos atrapados en los brazos del otro._

_Atrás de ellos solo estaba la luna y las estrellas, y la oscuridad, una densa oscuridad que hacía eco a cada gemido que de sus bocas salían._

_Era la escena más erótica que en su vida podría haber visto hasta el momento, pues él era el protagonista de su propia lujuria y deseos más profundos…_

_._

Sasuke no pudo reaccionar a pensar nada más viendo aquello. No sabía donde estaban ni que era exactamente lo que le estaba tratando de mostrar Itachi con esto, pero fuere solo una visión o un augurio del futuro, estaba haciéndole el amor a Hinata Hyuuga y ella no era una humana como todas las demás, eso estaba más que claro.

Sus funciones neuronales parecieron apagarse en cuanto calló de rodillas al agua víctima de las imágenes y sensaciones incomprensibles que acababan de pasar por su cabeza al haber visto lo que su hermano había querido que viera. No entendía el porque, ni mucho menos el como.

Junsuinatsuki se acercó a el con algo de preocupación al ver al cuervo alzar el vuelo dejando en ese estado de estupefacción a Sasuke, no estaba preparada para verlo así.

-¿Estas bien?- llegó a su lado tomándolo del brazo para que pudiera calmarse y volver a respirar tranquilo, pero con solo sentir las manos de Hinata cerca de su piel Sasuke huyó de su contacto aún anonadado por todo. -¿Viste lo que querías ver?- preguntó ella después sin malas intenciones a lo que él desorbitaba los ojos por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso lo viste tú también?- llegó a preocuparse con la cara incendiada así como todo el cuerpo, quemándole, pero sin decolorarse más de lo debido.

-No- negó con la cabeza –Solo te lo mostró a ti- respondió. –Te quiso mostrar lo más denso y confuso que hubiera oculto en el fondo de tu alma, y eso solo puede ser visto por a quien se lo muestra un espíritu en pena con un lazo hacia esa persona…-

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara cerrando los ojos, preocupado aún. No sabía como explicárselo a si mismo, y mucho menos ahora que Itachi ya se había marchado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no quería estar cerca de Hinata por mucho que fuere esa visión realidad…

…O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba…

.

.

-¿Ahora ya vas a matarme?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la melódica voz de la joven pelinegra de ojos platinados junto a el con una dolorosa inocencia tanto en su voz como en su semblante. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y eso a él le dolía, y ni siquiera sabía por que. Había tantas cosas que no podía explicarse desde que había bajado hasta ese paraje, cosas que no podía comprender del todo ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo. -¿Lo harás?- insistió.

.

Desde hacía tiempo se estaba entrenando sin misericordia ni piedad para nadie ni nada en el mundo. Había desarrollado un instinto único para matar y una sed de sangre insaciable.

No podía ser posible que una chica, una extraordinariamente hermosa joven de su misma edad, en sus mismas circunstancias, estuviere moviendo tanto dentro de su ser.

Hubiera sido mejor para él, y para el mundo entero, si hubiera hecho caso omiso a su primer instinto cuando la vio de nuevo ese día matándola…

.

Pero no lo hizo

.

Y nunca la pasaría por la cabeza volver a hacerlo…

.

.

Solo que Junsuinatsuki, tomando su varonil muñeca de la mano con la que tenía empuñada aún su espada, llevó la punta de la misma a su pecho, justo en su corazón, mirándolo resignada y con tristeza, lo cual lo hizo estremecerse al verle la convicción plena de morir a sus manos.

-¿Qué… que crees que estas haciendo?- trató, sin mucha fuerza, de retirar la espada de donde ella la había apuntado.

-Hazlo por favor, ya tienes lo que te hacía dudar en matarme, ya tienes de vuelta a tu hermano. Ahora por favor termina- apuntaba sujetando la espada con la mano presionándola tan fuerte entre su agarre al grado de sangrar nuevamente, pero contrario a la vez primera en que el líquido corriendo de su piel se volvía azul y alebrestaba al lago, esta vez, al caer, simplemente se revolvía con todo lo demás al tiempo que la luz que le había dado al agua desaparecía cerrándose hacía ella para que solo su entidad pudiera brillar.

.

Las nubes pasaban y cubrían la luna, sumergiéndolo todo en oscuridad. El ambiente de Sasuke y que el dominaba como Kuroishi.

Podía matarla si el lo quisiera, no se había detenido antes en matar y no planeaba hacerlo.

Pero al ver sus lágrimas destellar cayendo de su cara mientras le pedía que la matara de forma tan suplicante y sufrida, no pudo evitar contenerse.

.

-¿Por qué quieres morir?- dijo su voz sin pensarlo más allá de una vez.

Hinata bajo la mirada desairada, parecía perder la esperanza de morir esa noche, y comenzaba a resignarse de nuevo a regresar a ser humana al amanecer.

-¿Por qué te importan a ti mis razones? ¿Acaso yo pregunte las tuyas antes?- volvió a derramar más lágrimas por él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza allegando a ser incluso algo violento –Cuando llegué hasta aquí fue por que quería matarte, pero ahora… no se que es lo que quiero de ti- colocó el filo de su espada de nuevo en la yugular de Hinata ante la inmutable mirada de ella -¿Quién eres?- preguntó -¡¿Qué es lo que eres tú?-

-Tu me conoces, tal vez incluso mejor que yo- respondió. –Hinata Hyuuga, en ella reencarné. Mi nombre es Junsuinatsuki, y yo… no debí haber existido nunca…- bajó la mirada de nuevo con su llanto cayendo hacia el agua y haciendo ondas al chocar ambas soluciones.

-¿A que te refieres?- volvió a interrogarla pegando de nuevo el filo de su katana a la piel de Hinata, cortándola incluso, empapándose el filo de su espada con su sangre. No importaba, se cerraría después.

-Lo recuerdo todo, soy hija de una humana y un Dios… Tsukiyomi, el amo de la luna y la noche…- siguió llorando en silencio –Desde que nací Izanagi y Amaterasu le han puesto precio a mi muerte, me quieren ver eliminada, borrada de la faz de la tierra y también del lado de mi padre…- volteó a verlo a los ojos nuevamente –No me dejará morir, pero yo no quiero regresar con él si nos abandonó a mi y a mi madre cuando más lo necesitábamos…- lloró con más intensidad.

.

No sabía que estaba equivocada, pero de esto, poco iba a saber.

.

-Esa noche morí, y mi madre también al salir a buscarme-. Trató de secarse las lágrimas aunque apenas si pudo. –Por eso odio a Izanami por igual, por crear al demonio que me arrebatara todo cuando era niña. ¡Mira en lo que me convertido ahora! Como humana no recuerdo nada de mi poder ni se como usarlo- se miró las manos con vergüenza e ira antes de regresar su vista a los ojos de Sasuke sin el Sharingan desde hacía ya rato.

Escucharla proyectaba en sus recuerdos el sufrimiento que el había pasado de niño cuando Itachi había matado a todos los de su clan

.

Era muy parecida a él

.

Quizás demasiado…

.

–Me estarías haciendo un gran favor…- volvió a pedirle –Solo un Dios es capaz de matar a otro Dios y eliminar su existencia por completo. Yo ya no tengo más razones para vivir, como la tonta humana que me he convertido me han herido en más de una ocasión y yo lo he permitido. Como Hinata Hyuuga no tengo remedio ni salida- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con dolor –Nadie va a extrañar mi ausencia- pensó en Naruto, como Junsuinatsuki le era totalmente ajeno, pero como humana, lo amaba con toda el alma… aún si solo fuera una parte de ella quien se sintiere así por él. –Nadie…- repitió bajando sus manos a sus brazos abrazándose a si misma con recelo y decepción…

.

Por primera vez en su vida, resuelto a su propio corazón como no hacía desde que era solo un infante, soltó la katana de su mano al abrirla en un dejo de debilidad y irracionalidad para tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos estrechándola entre su cuerpo sin entenderse a el mismo el porque. Solo con necesidad de sentirla y querer callarla de una buena vez.

-Esa no es una razón…- le habló iracundo al oído. Y Hinata, una vez desatada a llorar en él, con solo oírlo se retorció indignada y humillada por sus palabras.

-¡Tu no sabes cual es mi situación!- trató de despegarse de él a golpes -¿Qué estas esperando para matarme? ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡Es tu instinto matar, así que solo termina conmigo ya!- rogó perdiendo la fuerza de nuevo -¡¿Que estas esperando?...- reclamó amargamente -¿Qué estas esperando…?- se hundió en su cuello llorando tratando de apagar su angelical voz en la piel del azabache. –Mátame, mátame ya…-

Con más fuerza, con su espada hundiéndose en lo profundo del agua para ir a clavarse en el fondo del lago, Sasuke retuvo a Hinata entre sus brazos el mayor tiempo que pudo en la noche.

.

-Si tuvieras una sola razón para no morir ¿Decidirías quedarte?- susurró nuevamente ante una débil y vulnerable joven inhumana.

-¿Qué razón sería tan fuerte como para cambiar todo en mí?- observó de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke notando sus definidos rasgos así como una intensa y profunda mirada oscura de mucho misterio detrás de la oscuridad de sus ojos. Tan densa que le había quitado la tristeza por un ínfimo segundo solo con verlo a la cara. Como si hubiera esperanza. Como si el tuviera esa respuesta.

Y para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna más hacia él, el Uchiha tomó su mentón con delicadeza, sintiendo lo tersa de su piel y lo nítida de su belleza a flor de piel, para acercarla hacia él y robarle, aun sorprendiéndola cuando si lo había visto venir, un cálido y tímido beso en los labios que fue fundiéndolos a los dos ante la desaparición de las relucientes lágrimas de ella dejándose hundir, abrazados el uno con el otro, en las aguas pacíficas y tranquilas del lago al regresar la luna y las estrellas a gobernar al cielo cuando las nubes se marchasen y el agua volviese a brillar.

.

Toda la oscuridad de su alma podría resguardar un muy tenue destello en su interior. Uno que no se apagaría y que podría ser esperanzador.

Un pedazo de luz robado a la luna.

Un sentimiento sembrado en el odio y transmutado en la tristeza.

Un amor inalcanzable e imposible que se hacía realidad.

.

Desde ese día, fuere o no fuere luna llena, al caer la noche una humana, una ninja de Konoha más bien, saldría de la aldea voluntariamente llamada por una fuerza inexplicable al espejo de agua más cercano a ella ante la luz del crepúsculo sobre su cara, solo para encontrar, retornando a su forma pura como semidiosa entre los brazos de un sanguinario asesino destinado a matarlo todo, el amor que llenara el vacio que un humano pudiere formar en su lado mortal.

.

.

-_Encuéntrame siempre al atardecer, cuando el sol pierda la batalla contra el tiempo siendo la oscuridad la vencedora al caer la noche…_-

.

.

-_Estoy aquí para ti, para ti y siempre…-_

.

.

* * *

Algo que no había hecho antes… **responder reviews!** :3

**yoyoel:** Pues si, al inicio estuvo algo enredado por que quería describir con pelos y señas el momento en el que Sasuke mataba a Naruto por haber ocasionado el sacrificio de Hinata. Después Naruto se da cuenta de que la ama, y no se sabe si aún esta a tiempo para salvarla, el zorro de nueve colas trata de mostrarle la única salida, pero este ninja va a ir de error en error… y sí, necesito ponerme a escribir más seguido por que esta triste esto… (snif)…

**ainimchan:** Un detalle importante: Hinata y Naruto se aman, la cosa es la historia… (ta fuerte). Con respecto a Itachi él solo quiere que su hermano sea feliz… y lo va a ser… pero no hablo de más por que revelaría mucho de lo que pasará. TToTT

**sony9:** Repito: Hinata ama a Naruto, pero este dobe la va a lastimar mucho… por eso desde el principio hago la pregunta _¿Eres capaz de perdonar el error más grave de todos?_ en la historia, pues… en el siguiente cap se verá por que… :o!

**Heero Kusanagi:** Oh! También estas leyendo esta historia T/T… bueno, espero no defraudarte, por que esta muy… ¿extraña? Nunca encuentro la palabra adecuada para definirme YoY U. Y vuelvo a repetir como periquito: Hinata y Naruto se aman, pero en esta historia van a sufrir, y mucho.

Con respecto a mis demás escritos, pues deja que termine un trabajo que tengo pendiente y que tengo que entregar esta semana (es que estoy en mi tiempo límite Y_y U ), y me pongo a escribir Ronin.

**Asahi:** ¡Me encuentro totalmente honrada! Gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. TuT

**Yamir-Chan:** No te garantizo querer patear el ordenador al leer esta historia… =3 Por que si yo la leyera mataría al autor… je je, pero ya se verá la acción más adelante…

**deltaporsiempre:** ¿Verdad que parezco traidora cada vez que meto a Sasuke en mis historias? Bueno, él… no tengo nada contra él, pero tampoco es mi ídolo… así que me estoy aprovechando de esto en este fic, espero me perdones, pero es parte de la trama…

**The red bull:** Ya se que soy cruel… … perdón… TTOTT je, lo de los dioses es por que me gusta mucho la mitología, de hecho de muchas culturas. A veces me siento obsesionada con lo que más me gusta y culpable al mezclar mucho mis gustos… sorry Y sí, me voy a poner las pilas para seguir escribiendo…

Ahora me voy por que esta lloviendo y tengo mal un fusible, así que cuando lo arregle me iré a brincar charcos XD


	8. Equipo Siete

No me aguanté las ganas de continuar con esta, la tenía atrasada, así que le seguí _hoy_ a pesar de lo atareada que es_toy_. (Eso rima…).

Si hay algo que no quieran leer en este capítulo, (Como puedo imaginar al no tener todos los mismos gustos) la señal de _sáltate esta pa_r_te_ esta marcada con esto:

.·-·:º:·-·.

Y por más que me digan y me pregunten el _¿por que?_ De meter a Sasuke en medio de Naruto y Hinata así como meter a Naruto entre Sasuke y Hinata, he de deciros que ni yo misma se la respuesta. Imaginé esta historia así y dudé mucho en publicarla.

Pero como ya lo hice, solo me dedico a pecar…

Y una cosa más: El orden de los capítulos realmente es así. Créanlo. El capítulo tres va después del siete y es así de corto (a mi parecer)…

* * *

_**.**_

_**-Si no lo tengo a él no me resignaré a dejarte ir a ti…-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Se suponía que esto era lo que quería… entonces ¿Por qué no soy feliz?**_

_**.**_

…_**¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Hinata?...-**_

_**.**_

•**Capítulo 3:** Equipo siete

Antes de que el canto de un ser idéntico al suyo con la gran diferencia de poseer un corazón puro lo abstrajera todas la noches con su voz. Antes de que Izanami hubiere hecho lo suyo al despertarlo como deidad. Sasuke había tenido una irrepetible e inovidable experiencia como ninja…

Su equipo, aquel en el que había sido puesto cuando tenía solamente doce años y aprendió a convivir con ellos, a los que había querido y despreciado después, a los que solo una vez llamó compañeros y a Naruto quizás amigo, acabaron presentándosele uno a uno al momento de haber acabado con la vida de Danzo haciendo uso de todo su poder para eliminar una técnica llamada de la misma forma que una respetada y temida deidad.

.

Primero había llegado Sakura, hablando de cosas que él no creía esperar de ella. Y no creyó.

Así que la puso a prueba para que demostrara la lealtad que tanto le decía tener…

.

Había sido solo una orden…

.

-Mátala…-

Si Sakura lo hacía, matar a Karin, la cual yacía en el suelo, se probaría tanto a si misma como a él que podría ser alguien para la vida del Uchiha.

.

Pero desde el primer instante en que la vio dudar, supo que no haría lo que le había pedido.

Así que la única solución sería no solo deshacerse de Karin, sino también de la Haruno por su cobardía.

-No lo hagas…-

La maldita voz de esa pelirroja moribunda supuestamente a punto de ser asesinada por Sakura cuando advirtió con su voz a la misma la intención de Sasuke para matarla por la espalda, había sido su último error.

.

La ojijade trató de darle batalla. Había envenenado un kunai especialmente para matarlo, para acabar con la vida de quien ella tanto decía amar…

.

.

Pero que a final de cuentas no lo había demostrado…

.

.

-_Te amo-_

_Esas cinco letras, dos palabras y una sola oración que sirvieron para callarlo y hacer lucir todo como nubes._

_Lo que más ansiaba escuchar su corazón, recibir el cariño y amor de alguien, y alguien a quien él amaba por igual, lo habían deshecho. Naruto estaba siendo aceptado por ella ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?_

_¿Qué importaba Sasuke? ¿Qué importaba la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura si ahora le decía que no valía la pena y que lo prefería a él por encima del Uchiha?_

_._

_Fue entonces cuando la besó. A vista de todos, ante las lágrimas de Lee y la sorpresa de Kiba. Y también a la resignación de Kakashi por verlos a ambos juntos cuando todo era una red de mentiras que Sakura había creado y que solo él había podido ver, ya que al rubio, por más que le tratara de explicar que los sentimientos de su amiga no eran más que una ilusión aún imposible, Naruto no querría escuchar nada._

_._

_¿Dónde estaban los sentimientos de Hinata entonces?_

_No sentía nada por ella si era a Sakura a la que estaba besando. Eso se podía resumir de sus acciones._

_._

_._

_Los cinco kages se habían reunido para tratar el asunto de Akatsuki si era un problema que arremetía contra todas las naciones._

_Naruto había ido hasta la presencia del Raikage para rogar por la vida de Sasuke aún cuando era un traidor y no podía encontrar en él ahora al amigo por el cual había peleado tanto para querer traerlo de regreso. Y el líder del rayo lo había ignorado, su hermano, un __Jinchuuriki__ había sido asesinado por él._

_¿Cómo le pedía perdonar lo que era imperdonable?_

_._

_Así que el Uzumaki cayó a la blanca nieve sin posibilidades de seguir pensando en lo que era vano y lejano._

_._

…_Con sus ahogadas y nítidas lágrimas derritiendo la nieve…_

_._

_Si supiera que esa no iba a ser la última vez en que se deshiciera algo por su llanto y el sentimiento de la culpa…_

_._

_._

_Madara le había dicho ya ese mismo día que Sasuke no iba a regresar. Por eso era su determinación frente a la adversidad._

_Pero ante la presencia de Sakura diciéndole que lo amaba todo se fue por la borda…_

_._

_Un simple beso, una declaración de amor recíproca, y una noche… solo eso había bastado para sellar su destino como el destructor de sueños y anhelos que nunca planeó ser…_

.·-·:º:·-·.

_Era solo su cuerpo, eso se había repetido Sakura una y otra vez segundo tras segundo cuando Naruto comenzó a profundizar su beso en ella encerrados los dos en aquella habitación arriba de ella sobre el futón en el pulido piso de madera desnudos completamente._

_Iba a entregársele a él, darle lo que siempre juró sería solo para Sasuke, y que sin embargo estaba dejando a Naruto tomar para poder así ella matar lo que más amaba en este mundo._

_Cuando el rubio hubo acabado en su interior en la primera estocada que le dio preguntó si sentía dolor alguno al haberle arrancado la virginidad y ella hubiera callado un pequeño grito, por más que lo sintiera y sus lágrimas cayeran como lluvia por su cara, lo negó una y mil veces al saber y sentir que era su corazón el que más la estaba lastimando en esos momentos._

_Fingió la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Naruto mientras se movía en su interior con dulzura y placer para envolverlos a ambos, la sonrisa de él era real, sus gemidos también, su dicha, su porvenir. Estaba siendo sincero con ella en algo tan delicado como lo es el arte de amar. Pero Sakura solo fingía. Ahogaba el placer que pudiera sentir plasmando el rostro de Sasuke en su mente con los ojos cerrados y con Naruto arriba de ella entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo rítmicamente._

_Hasta que se derramó en su interior, vertiéndose en la nada sin saberlo._

_En la noche que nunca podría olvidar como el más bello recuerdo de lo que se convirtió en un desaire y una espina en su pasado que jamás podría quitarse al hacerse en sus manos lo más doloroso y horrible que pudiera haber imaginado en su vida al verlo pudrirse junto a sus sueños…_

.·-·:º:·-·.

_Esa noche había herido a alguien sin saberlo, matándola lentamente para el sacrificio que haría por él sin merecerlo ni temerlo._

_La amiga, compañera, chica y después mujer, que se volvería intocable y prohibida para él cuando se diera cuenta, ya tarde, de sus verdaderos sentimientos…_

.

.

Había estado a punto de matarla cuando él llegó, aquel ninja de ojos azules y pelo rubio que salvó a Sakura en el último momento.

Su mirada de odio, la cortada que le alcanzó a hacer en la mejilla con el propio kunai envenenado de la pelirosa, y que sin embargo, sus ojos lucían una luz demacrada al salvarla.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó el Uchiha, no era solo por su reencuentro. Había algo más, algo oculto que podía leerles en los ojos por su mutuo silencio y la vergüenza de la Haruno a su lado.

-No puede ser…- esbozó una sonrisa irónica –Acaban de hacerse novios y su primera cita es matarme ¿no es así?- Nadie dijo nada. –Y aún así quisiste venir aquí a decirme que querías unirte a mí…- sonó réproba su voz. -¿Era acaso un patético intento de distracción?-

El rostro y el leguaje corporal de ambos le dijo todo. Sakura se había entregado a Naruto para hacerlo desistir de ir tras él, pero que solo había sido una factor de retraso para dejarlo fuera cuando ella fuera a matarlo con su propias manos.

.

Pero había fallado.

Y tras la llegada de Gaara con él, Naruto había emprendido marcha tras ambos.

.

Aquellas palabras de su pelirrojo amigo cuando llegara después a donde se estaba hospedando. Esa pregunta que lo dejara nulo.

Y su respuesta…

_¿Cómo podría ser Hokage si ni siquiera podía salvar a un amigo?_

Era una extenuante tortura…

.

¿Como explicarle que a él no había necesidad de salvarlo si los papeles iban a cambiar y los villanos eran en realidad los buenos y los héroes todo lo contrario?

.

Lo habían dicho todo ahí con Kakashi como testigo de la destrucción de quienes habían sido sus alumnos.

.

Sasuke acababa de matar a Danzo, y una pelea entre ambos se hubiera podido desatar ahí si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Kakashi y Madara.

.

Pero que no los había detenido a Sasuke y a Naruto en hacer un pacto los dos la próxima vez que se vieran…

.

.

… _Pelear a muerte para definir el destino de Konoha…_

.

·:·

.

Ninguno de ellos hubiera podido saber que más que solo la aldea una chica se hubiere entrometido entre los dos para cambiar las cosas, los razonamientos, así como las causas para fundirlas en una sola al momento de enfrentarse.

Y que a ojos del mundo entero era nadie…

.

.

.·:·)•(·:·.

.:·ol·l·:•*)Hinata(*•:·l·lo·:.

.·:·)•(·:·.

.

.

-¿En que piensas?- sintió unos cálidos brazos rodear su tórax desde su espalda, con un suave y delicado rostro recargándose en él.

Se había escapado de la aldea nuevamente, tratando de ocultarse de la gente mientras lloraba cuando el traidor de Konoha, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, vestido de forma distinta y con unas intenciones muy distintas a la que todos hablaban, le había robado un beso forzado tomándola de ambas muñecas para despertar a la diosa que yacía dormida en su interior y que solo podía verla desde el inicio del crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.

-En nada…- entornó la cabeza hacía ella, hacia Junsuinatsuki, para robarle un cálido beso siendo solo testigos de esto la naturaleza nocturna de su alrededor.

.

Eran una extraña pareja, la más densa oscuridad amando a la luz más pura de todas.

.

Le había asaltado el recuerdo de su equipo hacía tiempo atrás cuando los dos hablaban sobre los defectos de los humanos como raza y especie al filo de la media noche cuando el guardó un repentino silencio atormentado aún por lo que Itachi le había mostrado en aquella imagen del futuro en donde los dos acababan juntos más allá de la tierra y el cielo. La vez que tomara a Hinata…

.

Ya que sabiéndolo a la perfección, si Naruto había estado con Sakura demostrando así no sentir nada por Hinata, ella podría entregársele totalmente a él para cumplir la tan polémica profecía que Itachi le había revelado.

.

Solo que no pensó ni imaginó que sus planes pudieran sufrir vuelco más cruento y ruin al perder a quien más amaba en su existencia sobre la faz de la tierra y que lo llevara a desatar su furia y destrucción contra todo ser vivo…

.

-Te ves más abstraído que de costumbre…- susurró ella en voz tenue pegada su mejilla al hombro del Uchiha.

-Eso es por que en dos noches será luna llena- contestó coherentemente, despegándose de su amada y tomándola de las manos estando ya los dos de frente cuando el girara hacia ella. –Los enviados de tu padre ya debieron haberle dicho de lo nuestro…-

-Izanami lo sabe también- continuó la joven.

-También estoy al tanto-

Hinata se soltó de su agarre y caminó dos pasos lejos abrazándose a si misma como conforte. Su azuleo cabello seguía moviéndose con vida propia mientras los destellos de su kimono brillaban como estrellas del firmamento idéntico al que estaba por encima de sus cabezas en el bosque que rodeara Konoha, encontrados los dos a pocos metros de un espejo de agua.

-No ha dicho ni hecho nada- resolvió su melodiosa voz. Esa voz que tanto lo había cautivado y que era dadora de vida aún en la más profunda tumba de su desgracia para Sasuke. -¿Y si esto era parte de su plan?- se dejó decir preguntándose a si misma si su relación junto al Uchiha era real o solo una escusa para escapar de su platónico amor como humana.

-¿Tu lo sientes así?- se disolvió Kuroishi en su lugar apareciendo en sombras frente a su pareja.

-Yo… no se que siento…- se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Lo miró a los ojos casi al instante. –Se lo que siento por ti… pero mi padre… No se que pensar de él…-. El corazón del azabache se tranquilizó al escucharla. -No quiero verlo…-

-No puedes escapar de Tsukiyomi toda la vida-

-Lo sé…- dejó caer sus hombros justo antes de permitirle al Uchiha abrazarla.

Como dioses mitad mortales habían decidido por voluntad propia llamarse entre ellos por sus nombres humanos, casi como un pacto o un juego para molestar a los que se creían, y probablemente por la edad eran, más poderosos que ambos. Pero que al estar juntos todo eso se volvía nada en las cenizas del ayer si al final no quedaría más que la sombra de lo que fue una vez su existencia en Konoha y que solo ellos sabrían…

-Sera únicamente por que tú me lo pides Sasuke. Lo veré- acabó aceptando la pelinegra en los brazos de Kuroishi mientras este enterraba su cabeza en su cuello para tener a la persona que amaba más cerca que nunca. –Pero no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento de esto…-

Las palabras de Hinata volvieron seco el ambiente al verla Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿Sobre nosotros?- entrecerró sus párpados trémulo y distante. Por que había llegado a amarla y no podría soportar nunca una traición de ella para con él.

.

Nunca

.

-Sobre el futuro- respondió, poniendo sus labios sobre los de él.

Callando

.

Sintiendo

.

Pero por más que Sasuke llamara Hinata a la mujer semimortal a la que estaba besando, la entidad de esta no era la Hyuuga sino Junsuinatsuki. Ya que Hinata sería siempre Hinata.

Y como humana amaría eternamente a Naruto por sobre todas las cosas.

Aún si el la había traicionado, aún si le había roto el corazón.

.

…Aún si acababa muerta por su culpa…

.

Y la causa de la más sangrienta y desesperanzadora guerra de todas sería, tal y como Naruto y Sasuke habían caído, por una mujer.

.

Con Hinata amando a Naruto, con Junsuinatsuki queriendo con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke.

.

…Y siendo las dos la misma persona…

.

o

.

-Si no lo tengo a él no me resignaré a dejarte ir a ti…- atrapó Sakura a Naruto en sus brazos de nuevo aún bajo el velo de la mentira cuando Sasuke jurara matarlo.

Según la ojijade sería el rubio quien ganaría, había terminado depositado su fe en él.

Y aún cuando se sintiera una traidora y una mala amiga por estar quitándoselo a Hinata siendo que esta lo había defendido con su vida el día que lo trató de ayudar contra Pein cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, Sakura temía a la soledad.

Así que no quiso soltarlo.

Aún si él dudaba de sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Pues la culpa era una carga que no podía quitarse con solo un respiro.

.

Estaba siendo cobarde al no tener si quiera las agallas de ir con Hinata personalmente para aclararle que no sentía nada por ella y así tratar de no darle alas o esperanzas…

.

Solo que su confusión y retraso serían las causas principales de lo que provocara después…

.

-Se suponía que esto era lo que quería…- analizaba en el techo de la torre Hokage con Tsunade ya restablecida como Gondaime.

Había regresado a la aldea después de enterarse que el hermano del Raikage había muerto en realidad por manos de otro Akatsuki que no había sido Sasuke, pero que sin embargo no dejarían de perseguir como criminal teniendo un precio por su cabeza.

–Siempre quise que Sakura fuera mi novia…- meditaba. No podía quitarse la imagen de esa pelinegra de ojos perla clavada en su cabeza -…entonces ¿Por qué no soy feliz?...- se preguntaba, una y otra vez, en el ocaso de ese día.

Sin saber que parte de ella, de quien estaba descubriendo amar, estaba en brazos de otro hombre.

.

…¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Hinata?...-

.

¿Cuánto más tardaría en desgarrarse por completo en un charco de su propia sangre su marchito, demacrado y herido corazón?...

.

.

* * *

**Heero Kusanagi:** Puedes considerarme desalmada. Pero como ya mencioné antes, así lo imaginé… (Hasta yo misma me preguntó en que clase de cosas pensaré para escribir drama tan trágico…) De verás lo siento TT^TT

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Junsuinatsuki es la que ama a Sasuke, ese es el pensamiento de ella como Diosa, por que como Hinata ama a Naruto. Y en eso consiste el NaruHina, el amor de ambos, pero como verás en los siguientes capítulos (por que este lo tuve que hacer así de corto por cuestiones de lapsos en cada capítulo) Naruto deberá redimir sus errores y tratar de rescatar al amor de su vida del infierno. El punto es que… deberá recuperarla a toda costa salvándola hasta de si misma. Las cosas van a estar fuertes, así que creo que acabaré comiéndome las uñas…

**The red bull:** Si, exactamente. A ver si no se me salé el corazón en el siguiente capítulo, por que aún no decido si pongo ya las razones del prólogo -de cómo fue que se llegó hasta ese punto- en la continuación, o hago de ello otro capítulo. Aún no lo defino.

**Hinata Uchiha:** Gracias, me alientas mucho. En este capítulo no traté tanto la mitología, pero en lo que viene sí lo hare. Es que este capítulo lo planeaba poner en su lugar como el número tres, pero como no planeaba hacerlo tan extenso por las descripciones y todo eso (los jitomatazos, ya sabes), decidí ponerlo aquí. Y con respecto al SasuHina, te vas a llevar una sorpresa de estos dos que al pobre de Naruto se le va a hacer trizas su corazoncito…

**Ori-chan23:** No sabes cuanto me alagas, y puedes estar tranquila, por que la historia tiene muchas razones de ser así. Ya verás.


End file.
